


Honey, you should see me in a crown

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apples of Idunn, Avenger Loki, BAMF Frigga, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony Stark, Bisexual Steve Rogers, But He Gets Better, Crying Loki, Flashbacks, Good Loki, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Loki, Kid Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki's Lips Sewn Shut, Multi, Nightmares, Oblivious Thor, Odin's A+ Parenting, Pansexual Tony Stark, Poor Loki, Protective Tony Stark, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Self-Esteem Issues, Thanos is horrible, Thor is an idiot, Tony Has Issues, eventually, loki would actually be a good king, loki!whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki realizes that he's a frost giant and freaks out, running away to earth after his banished brother before Odin can talk to him.  Before he can reach his brother Loki meets an old friend and makes a new one.  Thor Cannon divergence.</p><p>On Temporary hiatus, will update again in March!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running away

**Author's Note:**

> There's an important character that I take from the comics, but personality wise she's going to be hugely out of character and her past is also going to be really different. Just wanted to have that warning from the start, sorry if it bothers anyone but the character's idea is important to plot down the line. Also this is just a prologue, so the rest of the chapters should be longer.

Loki loved his brother, he really did. Thor was brave and always kind to Loki even when few others were. Thor was also an idiot. He seemed to enjoy blindly running into battle without a thought. He had the amazing ability to turn any situation into one where the use of his hammer was the best choice. He was bright as the sun, powerful and great. He was also reckless and prideful. Normally Loki could brush that aside, he’d gotten quite good at curbing his brother’s anger. At the moment Odin was the cause of his stress. The All-father was determined to hand over the throne to Loki’s older brother.

Loki was fine with Thor receiving the throne; why the hel would he want a headache like that? The problem was that Loki really didn’t want to have the twenty-four hour job of preventing war. Thor was not Odin and while Loki was the first to say that his father wasn’t the best king, he was far better than Thor would be. They’d be at war within the day if Thor was crowned.  
No, Loki had to do something. 

The problem was, well mainly that there were a lot of problems. Loki didn’t particularly want the throne to fall into his lap. That would be a nightmare. Not only did few on Asgard like Loki, but fewer still would actually listen to him. No, Loki on the throne was a disaster waiting to happen. Then, of course, Loki couldn’t actually get Thor hurt. He needed to show Odin that Thor wasn’t ready for the throne, but he couldn’t do anything that would risk him being harmed. 

Then all his careful planning, all his effort was turning out to be useless. Sure, Thor’s reaction to his trick with letting the monsters in was expected and served its purpose, but then Thor had to take it further. He couldn’t be happy with just the throne being withheld, Thor had to go and insist that they invade Jotunheim. The idiot!

Once again he wasn’t listening to Loki and once again the warrior three and Sif were blindly following him like sheep! Then Heimdall had to go and just let them pass for some reason. Loki had no idea why he would let Thor do something so utterly stupid, but Loki wouldn’t be in this frozen wasteland if Heimdall hadn’t let them pass. 

Loki wouldn’t be fighting off this army of monsters because his brother couldn’t take an insult. He wouldn’t be panicking because his HAND TURNED BLUE. Yeah, that was a problem. Loki was honestly hoping that he was cursed. That’d be fantastic.

It’d also be far from his luck.

Thor was banished. Loki couldn’t even get out a word in his defense. Once again Odin refused to listen to him, which was the source of all of this. If his family would just listen for once!

Loki immediately went to the vaults were the Casket of Ancient Winters resided. One touch and his theory was confirmed. Loki may be panicking, but he still realized that Odin was nearing. He had no desire to face his father- not father?- at the moment. So Loki ran. He ran to the only place he could think of, the world his brother was banished to.


	2. Meeting an old friend that has “great” advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets an old friend that drags him into a terrible idea. Queue the assistance of one rich, brilliant and dying superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this won't likely ever be beta read, forgot to mention that last chapter... so feel free to let me know if I missed any errors. Also I'm going to cuss a lot, so this is the only warning for that because that'll be in most every chapter.

Midgard was… different than Loki remembered. It was busy and crowded and there were mortals everywhere. Loki looked down at them all from atop a very large statue, invisible of course, and quietly thought about what he was actually doing. 

Loki hadn’t really thought of much other than the need to get away from Asgard, he’d been too panicked at the time. He’d only thought that his brother would help, because his brother was one of the only people that Loki knew cared about him.

Then he realized that he was being really stupid. If Loki just walked up to Thor he’d end up telling him everything and the truth would ruin one of the few relationships he had. Thor hated frost giants, he wanted to kill them all and had killed a fair amount already. Recently, even. If he knew that Loki was one would he even still think of him as his brother?

Loki couldn’t, wouldn’t, risk that. So he wasn’t with his brother. He was alone in a city full of mortals running about with no idea what he was supposed to do now. He couldn’t go home. Couldn’t seek out his brother. Couldn’t go to the other realms that knew of him and Asgard. No, it was best to stay in the mortal’s realm for now.

As Loki struggled to come up with a plan of what exactly he was meant to do now, he heard soft footsteps behind him. Loki smiled slightly as he recognized the magic radiating from this particular being.

“Dea.” Loki said as the women sat down beside him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you know Midgard.” The women sighed. “With these mortal’s life spans there’s always so much of me around.”

“And why are you really here?” Loki asked.

“Just cause you’re the god of lies doesn’t mean that you get to call me on my bullshit every time.” Dea muttered. 

“It rather does.” Loki replied.

“I sensed you freaking out and followed you here.” Dea sighed.

Loki didn’t reply, still looking out on the city.

“So tell me what’s wrong.” Dea prodded.

“I’d rather not.” Loki replied.

“Ah, that means I’m going to want to gut your father again, aren’t I?” Dea said knowingly.

“He’s not my father.” Loki whispered.

“So you’re finally disowning him?” Dea asked. “Good radiance, I’ve been telling you to since the whole mouth-se…”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Loki said. “He’s literally not my father.”

“So, you’re adopted?” Dea asked.

“Of sorts.” Loki sighed.

“And they’ve never thought to mention that in the thousands of years you’ve been alive?” Dea scowled. “Fucking bastard.”

“I’m not even from Asgard.” Loki said softly.

“Really?” Dea asked. “Damn, that one-eyed bastard sure did a good job hiding that.”

“I’m a frost giant.” Loki flinched at his own words.

“Okay.” Dea shrugged. “What’s that matter?”

“They’re monsters!” Loki exclaimed, turning abruptly to look at Dea.

“Not all of any species are monsters.” Dea rolled her eyes. “That’s a stupid idea.”

“It’s true.” Loki argued.

“It’s racist bullshit you grew up with, Loki.” Dea said. “Trust the person between the two of us that’s actually spoken to a frost giant for more than a minute.” 

“Why did they lie then?” Loki asked.

“Because your one-eyed bastard is a bastard and your mother didn’t want to stand up to him on the issue.” Dea said.

Loki laughed softly and sadly at that.

“You’re not going to go back there, are you?” Dea all but stated.

“No.” Loki confirmed.

“Are you going to stay here?” Dea asked. “With Thor?”

“Yes and no.” Loki grumbled.

“Then where will you go?” Dea asked. “You don’t exactly blend in here.”

“I’ll figure something out.” Loki replied.

“You’re going to be a crazy cat lady.” Dea stated.

“I am not a women or crazy or a feline beast.” Loki snapped.

“It’s a Midgardian expression, Loki.” Dea laughed.

“Of course.” Loki muttered, blushing ever so slightly.

“Why don’t you just live with a mortal?” Dea asked.

“Oh, yes that’s a wonderful plan.” Loki said sarcastically.

“No, it’s better than you think!” Dea exclaimed. “If you had a mortal they could show you the world and help you blend in!”

“It’s a terrible idea.” Loki said dryly.

“Nope, it’ll work.” Dea said.

“And why would I want to live with a mortal?” Loki asked. “Why would one want to live with me?”

“I already answered the first question. Plus you need friends other than me. The fact that I, of all creatures, is your best friend should terrify you.” Dea replied. “And I can convince a mortal.”

“How will you do that?” Loki asked.

“You can heal people, so I’ll just set up a deal.” Dea said. “It’ll be great!”

“This is a terrible idea.” Loki repeated.

“We’ll need someone that is really rich, because you’re a prince that can’t be sharing an apartment, and sick with something you can fix.” Dea continued, ignoring her friend.

“I’m not doing this.” Loki stated.

“Found one!” Dea exclaimed.

“It’s not going to work.” Loki said.

“It’ll work.” Dea grinned. “Trust me.”

-

Tony Stark. Iron man. Genius. Playboy, billionaire, etc.

Oh, and he was dying.

That was a problem.

Tony stared at the tests and sighed in aggravation. 

This was just amazing. The thing keeping him alive was also killing him. 

Oh, and to top it off, he was just now figuring this out.

Awesome.

Tony sighed and headed out of his lab to the bar and poured himself a drink liberally. True to his recent luck, everything went to hell before he could even take a sip.

In front of him the air began to twist and bend. No, not the air, the very space in the middle of the room began to twist and bend. It was like someone was trying to rip a hole in the space time of his room. As they evidently succeeded and two people fell out of the fucking wormhole in his room the glass slipped from Tony’s hand and shattered seconds later.

Tony stared blankly at the tall figure in green and gold armor and the women with flowing black hair in a very clingy dark dress and some type of even darker cloak.

“What. The. Fuck.” Tony said blankly.

“Dea, why did you bring us to this residence?” The man snapped.

“Relax, it’s all part of the plan.” The girl, Dea, said.

“I never agreed to such an arrangement.” The man snapped once again.

“If you’re going to hang out on Midgard then you need a palace and a mortal.” Dea stated.

She spun around, gesturing to the room overall.

“Palace.” She stated.

Dea then pointed to Tony and continued.

“Mortal that will be willing to make a deal.” Dea said.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Tony exclaimed. “You two fucking just appeared in my house and now you think I want to make a deal? I want you to leave!”

“I don’t think you do.” Dea smiled.

“And why is that?” Tony asked.

“Because you’re dying.” Dea replied.

Tony froze and jerked up to look at the women in shock.

“How could you know that?” He asked.

“It’s my job, mortal.” Dea replied. “My reason for existence.”

“I have no idea what that means.” Tony replied.

“It means, we’ll make you a deal.” Dea replied. “We’ll heal you in exchange for caring for my best friend.”

“How do I know that you could actually heal me?” Tony asked. “Why should I trust you?”

“Oh, you shouldn’t.” Dea said. “Well, him at least. You can trust me.”

“And why is that?” Tony asked.

“Because I’m a promise.” Dea smiled. “One that everyone keeps.”

“You’re crazy.” Tony stated.

Dea sighed and looked over at the man still glaring off into the distance.

“Loki, heal the poison in his blood.” Dea said.

“Why should I?” The man snapped.

“Because I asked nicely.” Dea smiled.

The man, Loki, sighed and walked over to Tony. Before Tony could move away Loki placed a hand on his chest that glowed green for a moment before the glow seeped into Tony’s chest. The effect was nearly immediate. Tony felt better than he had in ages.

“There, the poison is gone for now.” Loki huffed.

“For now?” Tony asked.

“It comes from that device in your chest, I can’t prevent it from poisoning you without removing it, but it is also keeping you alive.” Loki said. “I will have to remove the metal first then use a lot of magic to heal your body around it and remove the poison daily. Why is this worth my effort?”

Tony got the feeling that the last part wasn’t directed at him. Sure enough Dea rolled her eyes and answered.

“Because I can’t stay with you long here, you know I have work to do.” Dea replied. “So I need someone to make sure you don’t draw you scummy family here by making a spectacle.”

“I doubt they’d come anyway.” Loki muttered.

“Not taking that chance.” Dea replied. “So you live with the mortal and adapt to this world.”

Then the women turned to Tony and smiled brightly.

“So, you’ll make a deal, right?” She grinned.

Tony gulped.

He hadn’t realized that a smile could convey so many terrifying things at once.

“Um, yeah.” Tony stuttered. “That sounds like the best thing I could do right now.”

“Great!” Dea exclaimed. “I’ll go first. What is your full name, mortal?”

“Anthony Edward Stark.” Tony replied. “I thought the deal was with him?”

“I will add one slight thing to ensure that Loki and you won’t screw this up.” Dea replied.

“Okay.” Tony said, because what else do you say to that?

“Well then, repeat after me. I, Anthony Edward Stark vow to care for in all ways, protect and teach the ways of Midgard to Loki Odinson in exchange for Death striking my name from the lists until such time that I am healed to Midgardian standards of peak health.” Dea said.

“I, Anthony Edward Stark vow to care for in all ways, protect and teach the ways of Midgard to Loki Odinson in exchange for Death striking my name from the lists until such time that I am healed to Midgardian standards of peak health.” Tony repeated, a little confused about the Death part.

“I, Death.” Dea began, sending alarm bells off in Tony’s head. “Vow to strike Anthony Edward Stark’s name from the lists in exchange for caring for in all ways, protecting and teaching the ways of Midgard to Loki Odinson until such time that he is healed to Midgardian standards of peak health.”

The air lit up a moment and then Loki stepped forward, placing a hand out.

“I, Loki Odinson, stand witness to this contract.” Loki stated then the light glowed to the point that Tony had to look away.

When it dimmed Tony looked back to see Dea, who was apparently fucking Death incarnate, holding up he hand. Tony looked at it to see a green stripe wrapping around her wrist like a slightly too alive band of green tattoo. A thought occurred, leading Tony to look at his own wrist. Sure enough, there was a matching living-tattoo on his own wrist, opposite of Dea’s. 

“Your turn.” Dea said to Loki.

“I, Loki Odinson, vow to heal Anthony Edward Stark to Midgardian standards of peak health in exchange for protection, care and knowledge of all Midgardian matters for the time of my residence on his world.” Loki sighed.

“I, Anthony Edward Stark, vow to care for in all ways, protect and teach the ways of Midgard to Loki Odinson in exchange for healing until such time that I am healed to Midgardian standards of peak health.” Tony nearly repeated.

Loki looked kinda pissed.

Dea looked very happy.

Tony looked very concerned.

“Well, I have to go.” Dea smiled. “I’ll visit as soon as I can.”

She smiled and hugged a slightly stiff and still unhappy Loki that muttered something about making regular visits to aid in his restraint and patience with dull mortals. Then, surprisingly, Dea walked over to Tony and gave him a quick and awkward hug as well. 

“Take care of him.” She whispered in his ear. “Because no one other than me ever as.”

With that ominous statement Dea flicked her wrist to break the universe again and headed out as abruptly as she had appeared.

“So.” Tony began awkwardly. “Are you really the Loki from mythology? A god?”

Loki nodded with a scowl and swept from the room.

“Wait, where are you going?” Tony shouted.

“A library.” Loki replied. “I have to learn to blend in somehow.”

So Tony was left alone having found out he was dying, meeting Death and gaining a new roommate out of the god of mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I haven't actually read the comics about the character of Death, but a do know a few things about her that I wanted to use in this story. And Loki needed a friend. Dea won't be there all the time, but eventually you'll see why I decided to use her. Sorry if the incredible amount of OOC-ness bothers you.


	3. How to train your Norse god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony get to know each other.

Loki stood in kitchen the next morning, staring intently at the coffee maker. There had been no instruction manuals on the device that he could find. There had been nothing in the library either. He wasn’t actually sure what the entire function of the machine was other than making whatever coffee was. That was written on the outside.

Tony walked in to see his new house guest staring down the coffee maker as if to obliterate it with only his gaze.

“Did you want some coffee?” Tony asked.

“What is coffee?” Loki asked, turning to face Tony curiously. 

“Life in a drink.” Tony replied, moving forward to make two cups.

He handed one to Loki with a grin.

“Careful, it’s hot.” Tony warned.

Loki carefully took a sip and frowned.

“I’m not sure if I like this.” Loki said thoughtfully.

“It’s an acquired taste.” Tony shrugged, downing his in nearly a single gulp.

“I’m going to the lab, do you need anything?” Tony asked.

“I need to heal the poison first.” Loki said, setting his cup aside.

“Oh, thanks.” Tony smiled.

“It is my part of the deal.” Loki replied stiffly as he reached out to Tony.

Tony felt better moments after Loki placed his hand above the reactor.

Loki looked a bit paler. Tony offered to make him hot chocolate. Loki seemed like he’d have a sweet tooth. Tony could tell he wasn’t liking the coffee much.

He grinned when Loki happily sipped his hot chocolate. It was almost adorable. No! Don’t think about that Tony. Bad Tony.

“That’s probably better for someone with a sweet tooth. It won’t help you stay awake though.” Tony grinned.

Loki scowled at him.

“Okay, on a more serious note, what exactly do I need to do to keep up with my end of the bargain?” Tony asked.

He really didn’t want have Loki get fed up and leave him to die. That was not something he had planned out for the day.

Loki sighed and looked unhappily down at his glass. 

“I haven’t visited you realm since I was much younger. Barely more than a child.” Loki said. “Your people have the shortest lives of all those in the nine realms and are the youngest. Yet you have advanced at an amazing pace. If I am to live here I need to know about it. About your… advances.”

“Most people call it technology to start with.” Tony replied. “And were you when the Norse were running around with swords and axes, slaughtering each other to go to Valhalla?”

“Elementary summary, but that at least has some truth.” Loki sighed. “They were about more than just battle you should know, though.”

“And they worshipped you as gods.” Tony stated.

“Indeed.” Loki said. “I have never claimed to be a god, though.”

“Why did you run away from the palace in the sky?” Tony asked.

By now he’d totally forgot about his plans to head to the lab and work on his suits.

“I’m the god of lies.” Loki said. “At least that’s what they called me. Lies. Chaos. Mischief. Even fire on occasion.” 

“And?” Tony asked, not seeing the point.

“I never realized how much a lie could hurt.” Loki said.

Tony winced slightly at that, thoughts of Obadiah Stane flashing through his mind. Yeah, he could see why Loki had ran away if he’d gone through something like that.

“So, I guess I can show you some basic stuff of the modern world.” Tony offered.

“That would be appreciated.” Loki replied grudgingly.

Tony sighed internally. Loki obviously wasn’t used to having any help, much like Tony himself. This was going to be great. Karma was a bitch.

-

Five hours later Tony had to give Loki a hand. The god was a genius. Not only had they gone through how to do basic things, like using a phone or computer, Tony had actually taught Loki had to program. Of course, in the time given he wasn’t great at, but Loki completely understood the concepts. He’d been a complete bastard about it too. 

Tony was quietly amazed at that. He hadn’t ever met someone who could mentally match him. Not to mention that Loki could do magic. Actual magic.

Tony had to study that. Loki had laughed when Tony had asked for permission. 

“I doubt a mortal could understand it.” Loki grinned.

“Did you like the phone?” Tony asked.

Loki looked at him curiously before answering.

“It’s ingenious.” Loki replied. “Especially for a human.”

“I designed and build the prototype myself.” Tony said. “Along with thousands of other things. I’m a scientist, an engineer, figuring things out is what I do.”

Loki looked impressed and then shrugged.

“If you so wish you can attempt to study my magic.” Loki replied. “Though, it is an ability one is born with so no Midgardian would be able to obtain it.” 

“Are you sure it’s impossible?” Tony asked.

“Not much is impossible.” Loki replied. “I’m sure that some freak accident might give your kind magic, but what would be required would much more likely kill them.”

“Good to know.” Tony replied, slightly disappointed.

Having a magic Iron Man would have been awesome. 

The day went by quickly after that, with Tony running tests on Loki’s magic and Loki seeming to love showing off. Arrogant god. By the time Tony got hungry he realized that they’d spent the entire day in the lab.  
“Hungry?” Tony asked as he saved the data on the latest test.

Loki shrugged like it didn’t matter either way.

“Well I am.” Tony stated, slightly uncomfortable now that Loki wasn’t bantering back and forth with him. “Let’s get something to eat.”

Shortly after Tony learned that Norse gods evidently really liked pizza.

It was an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I finally updated. Sorry for the wait, hope you liked it.


	4. Questions never to ask a Norse god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to learn when not to ask questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. Loki has a panic attack in this chapter. The reasons will be brought up next chapter, but if you know about Norse mythology you should be able to guess what I'm talking about as I based it off a version I found. I tried to handle it carefully, but sorry if I messed up that part.  
> Also happy Valentine's day or single awareness day:)

“Hey, Loki.” Tony said. “Could I ask you about something?”

“You just did.” Loki stated, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips.

“Jackass.” Tony grumbled.

Both were sitting at the kitchen corner as they had for everyday this week. Loki had warmed up a bit as the week had progressed and Tony had gotten used to having the god around all the time. Loki always healed him before breakfast then they went about the day. Loki tended to hang out around Tony most of the time. They worked in the lab together and even when Tony was working on something that had nothing to do with blending magic and science, Loki would still be there. He often was lounging out on the couch, reading a book from Tony’s extensive library or looking up something online. It was weirdly comforting.

“But go ahead.” Loki smiled.

“So, you know that the Norse have a ton of stories about you, I assume?” Tony asked.

Loki nodded in conformation.

“I was wondering how many were true?” Tony asked.

“That would depend on the story.” Loki said. “I’ve never looked into them, but they likely hold at least some truth. Asgardians have a tendency to, how would you say it? Show and tell.”

“Did you really dress Thor up in a dress?” Tony grinned.

Loki laughed at that, his face lighting up. Tony smiled back at the sight. It was nice to see someone as stiff as Loki tended to be, when not using magic of course, laugh like that.

“Yes, that did happen.” Loki grinned. “And if it wasn’t for my illusions we certainly would have been caught.”

“I can imagine that.” Tony grinned. “Thor doesn’t seem like he could pass for a women even if he tried.”

“Most certainly not.” Loki snickered.

“The goat story?” Tony asked.

“That was is a lie actually.” Loki said. “I played a trick on one of Thor’s friends and he took the liberty to spread that around Midgard in retaliation. I had him fall in love with a goat for a week. Thor and the others spent the whole week keeping him locked in his room and begging me to undo the spell.”

“That’s amazing.” Tony chocked out in between laughs.

Loki grinned, a mischievous kind or pride radiating from him.

“What about the giant you married at one point?” Tony asked.

“I was proved right about her being a traitor.” Loki said. “And I don’t regret the children. Their fates though…”

“Did Odin really…?” Tony asked, suddenly somber.

“Fenrir was locked away, as was Jormungand.” Loki said stiffly. “Thor was the only one to stand beside me and even then we were ignored.”

“I’m so sorry.” Tony said, reaching out instinctively to cover Loki’s hand in his own.

Loki looked surprised at the gesture, but didn’t pull away. He looked quite upset and Tony figured that was the only reason that he didn’t.

“Hel was different though.” Loki said. “She was born in between life and death. I took her to the realm of the dead to save her. It’s a half-life, but at least…”

“You did everything you could.” Tony said immediately. “Way more than most parents ever could.”

Loki smiled softly at that.

“Way more than most parents would.” Tony said softly.

Loki squeezed his hand and smiled up at him.

“Would you like to hear about how I convinced Thor to cross dress?” Loki asked.

Tony grinned back and went back to serving breakfast. If pouring cereal counted.

-

After that awkward first conversation the day progressed much easier. The Thor story was amazing, Tony hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time. He wasn’t really making any progress with the magic stuff though. That was a bit annoying.

Though, for some reason, that didn’t bother him too much. Normally if he couldn’t figure something out he was obsessive, but it didn’t really seem like something he should or could fully understand. Plus just being around Loki was a lot of fun. More fun than he’d had in a long time.

Then he said something stupid.

Dinner was going fine. Tony had decided to try and get Loki to try as many different foods as possible. It was hilarious to see his reactions. He was such an open book on what he liked and what he didn’t. Well, when it came to food. It was childish in a way innocent, direct way. Loki usually wasn’t like that.

Tony thought it was adorable.

Then he opened his mouth.

“What about the other stories?” Tony asked. “Did you really cut off all of Sif’s hair?”

Loki froze and the fork slowly slipped out of his hand.

“Loki?” Tony asked concerned.

“Yes.” Loki whispered. “I did.”

Then he was gone.

“Loki?!” Tony exclaimed. “JARVIS?”

“Mr. Liesmith is in his room.” JARVIS stated.

“Is he okay, what happened?” Tony asked.

“He appears to be having a panic attack, sir.” JARVIS said.

“Shit!” Tony exclaimed, rushing to Loki’s room.

“Loki!” Tony exclaimed, opening the door. 

“Loki.” He said softly, looking down at his friend.

Loki was sitting beside his bed, hyperventilating and just generally panicking.

Tony was frozen for a second, not knowing what to do.

Then he went with his instincts, as that had worked out okay last time, and sat down beside him. Tony pulled Loki into his arms and kept his breathing even.

“Loki, focus on my breathing.” Tony said calmly. “Breath with me. In. Out. In. Out.”

Loki slowly began to breathe with him, calming down a bit. 

“There you go, good job.” Tony said, petting Loki’s hair now. “Just keep breathing. You’re safe here. You’re on Midgard. No one will touch you here. Dea would probably kill them. That seems to be her thing. She seems to like you though. I’m sure how you met was an interesting story. You seem to be good friends too. She seems nice. That’s a little weird to me, but I guess it could make sense. Death comes for all, so I guess she’d be nice about it. It’s reassuring. I bet your brother was there too right. He stood up for you and your kids. Seems like the jock type, but you have to love him anyways. That’s just family.”

“Tony, please shut up.” Loki rasped out.

“Welcome back Loki.” Tony sighed.

“Hmm.” Loki hummed, relaxing into him.

Tony raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t say anything. Loki was still on edge and if he wanted comfort then he could have it. They were… friends after all. It wasn’t like Pepper had a right to get mad at him anymore.

“Thank you.” Loki whispered.

“It was my fault in the first place.” Tony replied. “I’m sorry.”

“I doubt you know the whole story.” Loki replied.

“I still should have been more careful after this morning.” Tony replied.

“Maybe.” Loki said.

“I was kidnapped.” Tony said.

Loki looked at him in surprise.

“You’re not alone, Loki. Everyone has something they’d rather forget.” Tony said. “And we’re friends.”

Loki smiled at that.

“Friends then.” Loki grinned.

Tony grinned back, glad his housemate was back to his old self.


	5. Things begin to change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki grow closer and a few things about Loki come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not dead. Yay! I'm struggling in one of my classes so updates are going to still be very slow for the next few weeks. I'll do my best, but I really have to focus on real life right now. Sorry, but over my spring break I should have more time to write. As usual let me know if you see any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this for now!

Tony left Loki passed out him his bed, that had been very awkward to get him into, and headed into his main room at the top of the tower. He took one long drink before sighing and sitting back.  
“JARVIS bring up everything on the hair incident.” Tony said.

Tony looked through the pages and went from nauseous to pissed as hell. Loki’s own family had done this to him? God, and Tony thought that Howard had sucked.

Had Odin actually let dwarves sew his own son’s lips shut? Over some damn cut hair?

What the hell was wrong with these Asgardians? 

Tony really hoped that the part about Thor holding Loki down wasn’t true. The brother had seemed promising with some of the other sensitive issues and Tony had hope for him.

Tony closed down the sites and slid his hands through his hair. What was he supposed to do with this? Loki had been tortured by his own family!

Speaking of, where had Dea been while all this was going on? She didn’t seem like she’d let that kind of shit happen to Loki. More likely, she’d rip Odin apart.

Tony quietly went back to Loki’s room and looked down at the sleeping god. Loki hadn’t been with him that long, but he was his friend. Tony wasn’t going to stand for anything like this happening to his friend again.

“I promise I’ll protect you, Loki.” Tony whispered, making his way to his own room.

Though, he had to wonder…

If having his mouth sewn shut by his family, children ripped away and god knew what else didn’t make Loki leave them then…

What had?

-

Loki woke up slowly in the comfort of a bed nearly as soft as his own. He slowly recalled what had happened last night and shifted deeper into the soft covers.

While he hated that he broke down like that, Loki couldn’t help but remember how kind Tony had been. Only Dea and very rarely Thor had ever done something like that for him.

Loki smiled softly as he thought of mortal.

Tony was not what Loki had been expecting of Midgard to say the least. He was brash and rude, yet somehow he was kind and gentle as well. Loki didn’t have many friends, but he was glad that he could include Tony on that short list.

Loki slowly stretched and stood up. He quickly got a shower and changed his clothes before returning to his bedroom.

“JARVIS?” Loki asked tentatively. “Where is Tony?”

“Mr. Stark is currently in his lab.” JARVIS replied almost kindly.

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Loki smiled.

“You are very welcome, Mr. Liesmith.” JARVIS replied.

Loki headed to the lab, stopping by the kitchen to grab two portions of breakfast as he knew that Tony wouldn’t have eaten yet.

Loki walked into the lab and set the food down in front of Tony.

“Good morning.” Loki smiled.

“To you too.” Tony replied.

Loki sat down on the couch and carefully watched as Tony worked for a few minutes. Finally he sighed and spoke up.

“I’m sure you looked it up.” Loki sighed. “Go ahead and ask.”

“I don’t want to…” Tony began.

“I’m prepared, I’ll be okay for a few sentences.” Loki sighed.

“Is your father really that much of an asshole?” Tony asked.

“If you’re referring to the incident with the dwarves then yes.” Loki sighed. “Thor was out on a campaign at the time or I’m sure it never would have happened.”

“I thought that his part in that was wrong, given what you said earlier.” Tony sighed in relief. 

“Thor is a brute, but he’s loyal to a fault.” Loki smiled softly.

“You, know it just occurred to me, but where is your brother now?” Tony asked.

“He’s here, actually.” Loki said.

“He’s in New York!?” Tony asked in surprise.

“No, but he is in America.” Loki replied.

“Why is he on this planet?” Tony asked.

“There was an incident.” Loki said. “I did something stupid. He did something stupider. I freaked out and ran after him.”

“After him?” Tony asked.

“Father banished him after he nearly started a war.” Loki said.

“The nice brother that’s the only good person I’ve found in your story nearly started a war?” Tony asked.

“Thor is rash and reckless.” Loki said. “He doesn’t think about what his actions cause.”

“And that ended with him starting a war?” Tony asked.

“He was to be crowned, but I knew that he wasn’t ready, so I may have played a slight prank that blew up in my face.” Loki muttered.

“What did you do?” Tony asked.

“I may have let frost giants into the weapons vault to show Thor’s overreaction.” Loki sighed.

“Brilliant.” Tony said dryly.

“I thought it was a decent idea at the time.” Loki defended himself.

“And what went horribly wrong that ended with your brother on a different planet and you running after him?” Tony asked.

“He decided to go to their realm and there was a giant fight I couldn’t talk him out of this time. They’re now on the brink of war.” Loki sighed. “Odin banished him for his rashness.”

“I’m guessing that wasn’t what you planned for.” Tony said.

“Not in the least.” Loki sighed. “I never thought that it would get that far. I never thought that Odin would actually banish Thor, not for anything.”

“Why did you leave then?” Tony asked. “I get the feeling that you weren’t just running after your brother, after all you’re not with him at the moment.”

“No, originally I was going to, but I was scared.” Loki sighed. “At the fight, one of them grabbed me and I…”

“Got hurt or something?” Tony asked.

“No, that was the problem.” Loki said. “I didn’t get hurt when I should have.”

“Okay, why is that not a good thing?” Tony asked.

“Only another frost giant can touch them without harm.” Loki said softly.

“Wait, so you’re adopted?” Tony asked.

“Apparently so.” Loki flinched.

“Wow, your parents are assholes for not telling you.” Tony said. “That’s kind of something you had a right to know.”

“I’m a monster, Tony.” Loki said stiffly.

“No entire species is a monster. Loki.” Tony rolled his eyes. “And from what I’ve heard you father is far more a monster than anyone else you’ve spoken of.”

Loki looked surprised at that, actually shocked is a better word.

Tony sighed and pulled Loki up next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder and pulling his friend’s head onto his shoulder.

“You’re not a monster, dumbass.” Tony said. “You’re a demi-god, kickass magic user and the smartest person I’ve ever met.”

Loki looked up at him almost shyly. Tony grinned back at him.

“You’re my friend, Loki.” Tony said. “You’re as far from a monster as I can imagine.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Loki murmured.

“Now that that’s done with, let me introduce you to modern Midgardian culture.” Tony grinned.

Loki looked at him curiously.

“JARVIS, put on Star Wars, the fourth one obviously.” Tony said.

“Of course, sir.” JARVIS replied.

Loki looked curiously at the screen and intently watched the movie. Several hours later Loki was scrawled on top of Tony as the watched the sixth movie together.

The night passed by quietly as the two friends grew far closer.

Tony didn’t comment on the fact that Loki had curled up and fallen asleep on his chest. He didn’t mind it in the least and was rather happy that his friend was so comfortable around him.

The only problem was that Tony rather wanted more than friendship with Loki.

He really wanted to kiss him.

So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger...


	6. That fluffy romance stuff I’m not great at, but here’s my best try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki bond. Thor is finally brought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey. I'm not dead. Sorry for the long wait, this chapter did not want to be written. I'm not sure I like it too much, but hopefully the next chapter will be better. And longer. As always, no beta, so let me know if you see any mistakes.

Loki didn’t respond at first, still really asleep. Then, as Tony pulled away, Loki grabbed his shirt and pulled him back towards him for a real kiss. This time it was Tony’s turn to be surprised.  
“Took you long enough.” Loki muttered sleepily when they finally pulled apart.

“If you were so annoyed that I was taking forever, you realize that you could have done something too, you know?” Tony laughed quietly.

“What would be the fun in that?” Loki grinned.

“Stupid god.” Tony grumbled.

“God of mischief, cunning and occasionally fire.” Loki corrected.

“I feel like that’s not the best combination.” Tony noted.

“Depends on who you are.” Loki chuckled.

“You or the victim of your prank?” Tony asked dryly. 

“Exactly.” Loki nodded.

“That’s not how you make friends, Lokes.” Tony laughed.

“But it’s fun.” Loki shrugged.

“Just don’t go after Pepper.” Tony said. “I can’t lose an assistant that good at her job.”

“I won’t run your minion off.” Loki grinned. “Can’t promise anything about your drones, though.”

“Employees, Loki.” Tony groaned. “Employees.”

“Same idea.” Loki said, straight faced.

“Different connotation.” Tony sighed.

Loki didn’t reply, just smiled down at Tony. He was still lounging on him and didn’t seem keen on moving.

“So, movies?” Tony smiled back.

-

The movie marathon was fun. Tony hadn’t been this unproductive since… well, probably since he could walk. Maybe earlier. To spend an entire day lounging around, watching movies, eating pizza and catching up an alien deity on all of pop culture. Just an average, normal lazy weekend. Well, maybe the last part was a bit unusual, but Tony was thrilled to spend the day lounging around with his boyfriend.  
Loki, Tony found, was also unsurprisingly fantastic at story telling. Tony figured that it came with being a thousand some year olds. The tricks he played were fantastic. The punishments were painful to share, and Tony knew that Loki wasn’t telling him the worst of us. 

Considering the panic attack that just mentioning the events that lead to Loki having his lips sewn shut caused, Tony didn’t focus on the bad. He focused on the good things in Loki’s life. On Thor. On his friend Sigyn, with whom he was so close that the myths claimed they were married. 

Tony also shared his life. His achievements and his downfalls. His joy and pain. 

Loki got to know Tony and Tony got to know Loki. They grew much closer in a single day. 

Then time went on. Tony worked in his lab, Loki by his side. When Tony went to meetings; Loki would wander out, JARVIS on the phone that Tony had gifted him in case anything went wrong. It was a comfortable routine, but Tony was pushing Loki to go see his brother.

It had taken the genius no time at all to put two and two together. If an alien god landed in the desert that happened to be Thor then SHIELD would be involved. Thor was not subtle, Loki’s tales in fact painted him as the textbook definition of obvious. 

Hacking SHEILD was concerning in how easy it was. He should offer to buffer those systems a bit. Not that Fury would ever voluntarily let Tony look through any of his files.

He found Thor very quickly. He was in New Mexico, apparently moping around with a scientist named Jane Foster. Tony knew her, she was brilliant. He also pitied her for having to put up with Thor. While Loki would always defend his brother, even he would admit that Thor had many flaws mostly in the pride area. That was the reason that the brothers were both on Midgard in the first place after all.

So, Tony was trying to get Loki to visit his older brother. Loki was concerned that Thor would try to kill him, hammer or no hammer, if he knew that Loki wasn’t Asgardian, but a frost giant. Tony said that anyone that would cross dress for one of Loki’s plans wouldn’t care about something like species.

They’d grown up together.

Loki pointed out that he’d just been Thor’s shadow and therefore he didn’t think Thor would factor that in.

They’d adventured together.

That had been Loki babysitting Thor so he didn’t get himself killed.

They’d fought together.

Loki pointed out that fighting together had been a necessity. Tony reminded him of the warriors three. Loki said that he’d been more and more left out after their appearance. Also he’d been babysitting again.  
Tony told him to suck it up and go talk to his brother. He was far stronger now and had magic. Even if Thor did go crazy and try to kill him he’d be fine. Also there was the fact that Thor would find out eventually anyways, so Loki needed to suck it up and go sort his brother out.

Thor was a mess at the moment after all.

The god of thunder, known for his hammer and neither his hammer nor his lightning. He didn’t even have the strength that most species other than humans possessed.  
Thor was also moping and alone in an unfamiliar place.

That Loki should be able to relate to having no one to turn to wasn’t spoken out loud. Both men knew it though.

A month after Thor had come to Midgard Loki finally agreed to go visit. Tony went off fetch the jet.


	7. Enter right, Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor talk.

Tony had eventually decided that telling Loki to just go take a nap was the only thing that worked. Well, the tiring him out first part had probably been distracting too. It wasn’t the first time they’d slept together, not by half, but it was apparently Loki’s first time on a plane. It made sense, seeing as Asgard didn’t have planes, and Tony was thrilled to welcome him to the mile high club. 

So Loki was passed out on the couch, now with a bit more clothes on and Tony was making sure this trip didn’t blow up in his face. He didn’t think Thor would hurt Loki, but he still wasn’t looking forward to the initial revelation. Asgardians apparently hated frost giants and Loki was liable to run away at the first hiccup. Given that he could teleport, Tony was going to do his best to smooth things over.

First was the hotel, then the drive to the little town Thor was moping in. Tony knew that SHIELD would be there as well, which could also be a problem. Hopefully someone like Coulson was there. Tony figured he could at least have a conversation with him without it turning into a full blown fist fight. Or just a battle of threats that often ended up being the talks with Fury.

So, this could be a total disaster, but Tony was still going to hope for the best.

-

Thor had spent a month on Midgard. He still could not pick up Mjolnir and he hadn’t heard any news from Asgard. Jane and her companions were a blessing. With them he learned a lot about Midgardian culture. There were quite a few incidents in the beginning, but as the month wore on Thor grew more accustomed to this world. There had been a few huge problems though. The first had come when he was watching a show the Lady Darcy loved about college law students trying to get away with murder. Thor was very confused that the man was allowed to publicly be with other men.

Thor knew that it happened, of course. Loki swung every way, how could he not. He was just confused that it was accepted. That part of Loki’s life had always been a large part of their arguments. Thor didn’t want his brother to degrade himself like that. Loki had been pissed.

When he voiced this Darcy had slapped him and called him a dick while Jane frowned in disapproval. This lead to a several hour long lecture on gay rights. Darcy called herself pansexual, which had been very confusing to Thor until she explained it. Jane was straight, but supported Darcy in every way. In part, Thor saw how he’d failed Loki in many respects through their relationship.  
He’d have to apologize to his brother once he returned home. If he ever managed to lift Mjolnir again.

Another problem came on the heels of that when Darcy mentioned consent. Thor was much fonder of the Midgardian rules. Asgard was much more barbaric with its focus on only strength and Thor admitted that that was something he’d always hoped to change as king. Asgardians, men in particular were expected to be able to fend for themselves in that matter, but having Loki beside him had made Thor very aware of how wrong that was. Loki was a very powerful mage, but in his youth Thor always worried that someone would try to harm his smaller and much physically weaker brother.

Darcy and Jane had supported him on his ideas and gave in lots of ideas from Midgard, but it didn’t paint the picture of his home he wanted them to see.

So Thor was trying to figure out how to explain that most Asgardians actually did follow Midgard’s laws in an unspoken way, especially since Thor supported that attitude when he heard Darcy squealing at the front of the lab. Thor usually went to the lab, and although he couldn’t help out much, he did try to assist with his knowledge of the nine realms. He always thought that Loki would be much better at this lately. Thor’s time here had shown him that while he’d treated his brother far better than everyone else in Asgard, he still didn’t treat him as he should. He’d never respected his brother and that was a mistake.

Thor went to the front room and saw Jane and Darcy both speaking excitedly to two men with their backs to Thor.

“Lady Jane?” Thor interrupted.

One of the men turned to face him and looked him over once before laughing.

“Well, you sure described him to a tee.” The man said.

“This is Tony Stark.” Jane introduced. “He’s a scientist like me as well as a business man.”

“I believe you know my companion.” Tony said, nudging the familiar man forward.

Thor’s eyes widened as he took in his younger brother, smiling nervously at him in Midgardian clothes.

“Brother!” Thor exclaimed in joy, rushing to embrace him.

“Hello Thor.” Loki choked out as Thor attempted to hug him to death.

“What are you doing here?” Thor asked, looking pointedly at the clothes he’d never seen his brother in before.

“On Midgard? That’s a long story. Here? I came to see you.” Loki said.

“You two should go talk.” Tony said. “I’m sure Jane, Darcy and I can find something to talk about.”

Loki nodded before gesturing to his brother to lead him away. Thor headed towards the same room in the back with a couch and coffee machine. He sat down and Loki sat as far away from him on the couch as possible.

“How long have you been here?” Thor asked. “Father didn’t banish you too, did he?”

“No.” Loki shook his head. “I ran away, hours after you… left.”

“Where have you been?” Thor asked in concern.

“I still have my magic, brother.” Loki smiled softly. “And I have lived with Tony. He is very kind.”

“You like him.” Thor stated. 

“You have changed if you can pick up on subtlety, dear brother.” Loki laughed. “Yes, I like him very much.”

“I’ll need to speak with him then.” Thor said.

Thor would have to make sure that Tony was treating his brother properly. He’d always chased away any suitors he didn’t approve of. Loki had simply rolled his eyes or told him to fuck off if he was serious about the person. That had only happened once though.

Loki seemed surprised for a moment at Thor’s lack of a reaction to his partner’s gender. Thor thought he heard his brother mutter something about Midgard finally pounding something into his thick skull.

“Did you know that Midgardians call you threats a shovel talk?” Loki asked, louder this time. “It’s very amusing.”

Thor smiled, but then he sighed, knowing he’d have to be direct or Loki would just evade all his questions like usual.

“Why didn’t you come find me right away?” Thor asked. “Why did you leave in the first place?”

Loki was quiet for a moment, looking very nervous. This set Thor on edge a bit, because even when Loki was actually nervous he didn’t look it.

“Brother?” Thor asked uncertainly.

“I’m not your brother.” Loki said.

“What are you talking about?” Thor asked.

“Odin took me, I’m not his son. We share no blood.” Loki said, looking away.

Thor paused letting that sink in and quickly realized that he didn’t care. He reached out and pulled Loki’s chin so they were facing each other.

“Blood or not, you are my brother.” Thor said with complete confidence. “We played together, we hunted together, and we fought together. You are my family.”

Loki smiled softly at him, tears forming in his eyes.

“Even if I’m not Asgardian?” Loki whispered.

“Even if you were a frost giant.” Thor said strongly.

Loki laughed at that, a slightly crazed sound, and pulled away.

“Is that really true?” Loki asked, sounding desperate.

Thor didn’t understand why Loki was so upset about this until he realized that he’d accidently stumbled onto Loki’s true heritage.

Thor reached out and pulled his brother into a hug.

“You are my brother.” Thor said. “No matter who your birth parents are that will never change.”

Loki relaxed in his arms and Thor felt his shirt slowly dampening as Loki sobbed softly into his shoulder.

“Why didn’t they just tell me?” Loki sniffed.

“I don’t know.” Thor replied, rubbing his brother’s back. “I’m sure mother at least was trying to protect you.”

“And Odin?” Loki asked.

“Perhaps he too, sought to protect you in his own misguided way.” Thor said.

“Even after everything he’s let happen to me?” Loki chuckled darkly. “This explains that at least.”

“Even if he would not stand beside you I will. Mother will. Your Tony will.” Thor said soothingly.

“Yes, you’ll like him.” Loki smiled into Thor’s shoulder. “He was the one who convinced me to visit.”

“Why didn’t you come to me right away?” Thor asked, a bit hurt.

“I was scared.” Loki said.

“Of me!?” Thor asked in shock.

“Thor.” Loki said, pulling himself to look up at his brother through tear stained eyes. “We grew up hating frost giants. You said you’d hunt down and kill all the monsters. I was raised to believe they were monsters! How was I supposed to be sure that our relationship would over shadow that?”

“I would never harm you Loki!” Thor exclaimed, hurt that his brother could believe that. “I love you little brother, I’d die for you.”

“And I for you.” Loki replied. “I’m sorry.”

“About what?” Thor asked.

“Thinking you’d kill me if you found out what I was.” Loki said.

“You were scared and confused.” Thor said. “It’s alright.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Loki calmed back down and Thor did his best to help with that.

“Would you like to go give Tony your shovel talk now?” Loki smirked. 

Thor grinned back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHEILD to come in the next chapter and a bit more of Tony's perspective.


	8. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Thor talk and then everyone is caught up with what has happened since Thor was banished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is not beta read at all, as usual, therefore let me know if you notice any mistakes and I'll fix them.

Tony was nervous about the brother’s talk, but as there were no large crashes he stayed out of it. He hoped that everything was going well. 

He looked up from the data that Jane was showing him when the two brothers walked in. Loki’s eyes were red and he’d obviously been crying, but he gave Tony a little smile when they made eye contact. Thor looked mildly upset, but it was clear he wasn’t upset at Loki.

It had gone alright then.

“So, do I win the bet?” Tony grinned.

“Shut up.” Loki muttered.

Suddenly Loki grinned brightly at Tony. He immediately gulped, because Tony knew that look. That was the look Loki got when he turned all of the silverware into jello or somehow managed to catch the pool on fire. 

“My brother wants to speak to you.” Loki smiled.

“Sure thing.” Tony replied nervously. 

He let Thor drag him away while Loki introduced himself to Jane and Darcy with all the grace of a prince. If nothing else he looked a lot more relaxed.

“You are in a relationship with my brother.” Thor stated.

Tony gulped slightly at his tone.

“Um, yeah.” Tony said.

“I don’t approve.” Thor said.

“I think that’s Loki’s choice and not yours.” Tony said, looking up at Thor with anger in his eyes. “You don’t even know me.”

“What makes you worthy of my brother’s care?” Thor asked coldly.

“Returning it.” Tony replied. “Your brother is a god, if he wanted he could easily kill me and there wouldn’t be much I could do about that. So your problem isn’t me hurting him. I’m not going to break his heart, blondie.”

“I have no interest in anyone who would use my brother.” Thor said.

“I’m not using him.” Tony snapped. “If anything he’s using me.”

“Watch how you speak.” Thor said.

“No, I’m not going to.” Tony snapped right back. “I love Loki and you’re not going to chance me off!”

Thor suddenly grinned at Tony as Tony realized what he’d just said. Holy shit.

He’d just said he loved Loki. He’d meant it too! It was supposed to be too soon for that. What was he thinking?

“I approve.” Thor said, interrupting Tony’s internal panicking.

“You what?” Tony asked.

“Approve of you, you have my blessing.” Thor said.

“Thanks.” Tony said, wondering where this sudden change of mind came from.

Thor leaned closer to him, close enough for Tony to feel Thor’s breath against his ear.

“But know that if you ever harm him I will rip you limb from limb and decorate the palace gates with your entrails.” Thor said, clapping him on the shoulder and walking back to his brother as soon as he’d finished.  
Was that the shovel talk? Had Tony just gotten the shovel talk from a Norse god? How was this his life? Thor himself had just threatened to kill him. Oh, and Tony could tell he was dead serious about it. Fantastic. Loki was lucky he was worth the effort.

When Tony rejoined the others Jane, slightly awkwardly, offered to make coffee for everyone to chat over and Loki none too subtly pushed Thor into helping her. Tony thanked the astrophysicist and pulled Loki over to a table not completely covered with papers and computers.

Jane’s assistant Darcy sat with them. Evidently their other partner, Erik Selvig, was currently out and was expected back soon. Tony only knew this because Darcy had thrown that out there like she needed to say something and that was the first thing that appeared in her head.

“It’s always a pleasure to meet my brother’s companions.” Loki said. “And, thankfully, I feel that he has finally managed to find companions that have more substance between their ears.”  
Tony laughed at that, remembering what Loki had said about Sif and the warriors three.

“Certainly an improvement.” Tony smiled.

“I don’t think I can compare to gods?” Darcy asked in a voice that clearly said she wanted any reason to claim the opposite.

Loki was happy to provide.

“I’m not certain how several of Thor’s companions manage to clothes themselves every day.” Loki smiled.

“I’m certainly better than the gods then.” Darcy grinned back. “You can call me Darcy, goddess of awesome.” 

“Certainly.” Tony chuckled.

“I believe the position is free.” Loki nodded seriously.

“Jane, Loki made me a goddess!” Darcy squealed.

“I don’t think it works like that.” Jane said as she walked in with two cups of coffee, with Thor a step behind her.

Jane handed her extra cup to Darcy, while Thor offered Tony and his brother his extra cups. Everyone gratefully accepted them.

“So, what’s been happening back home while Thor’s here?” Darcy asked.

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t know.” Loki sighed into his coffee. “I departed shortly after my brother.”

“Really, why?” Jane asked.

“Thor’s unfortunate trip off realm lead to me uncovering a father personal secret that was unfairly kept from me.” Loki said. “I was distressed and left to the realm where the only one I trusted at the moment was.”  
“Then why didn’t you show up here?” Darcy asked.

“I was distressed for reasons that were unfounded in retrospect, but at the time caused me to shy away.” Loki said.

“Then you just stumbled into Tony’s apartment?” Darcy asked.

“Well, no.” Loki said.

“Then how did you two meet?” Jane asked.

“An old friend decided that I needed to stop moping so she dropped me off at the home of the closest person she could find to a prince in this country.” Loki said.

“Wouldn’t that be the president?” Darcy muttered.

“With Dea, she also likely figured I’d be able to handle your personality.” Tony laughed.

“Also likely.” Loki agreed.

“So she dumped you with a rich guy that wouldn’t try to stab you.” Darcy said.

“Essentially.” Loki and Tony agreed.

“What was so important that you didn’t want to come here?” Jane asked.

“I’m adopted.” Loki said.

“And?” Darcy asked.  
“I’m not from Asgard.” Loki added. “I’m actually a frost giant.”

“Which is important how?” Darcy asked. “You obviously don’t look differently.”

“I don’t actually look like this.” Loki said.

“Apparently he’s blue.” Tony said.

“That’s hot.” Darcy said.

“He’s a frost giant, touching his bare skin could give you frostbite.” Thor said.

“I’m also much smaller than most of my kind.” Loki added. “Due to that I don’t think my skin would harm you, but it would not be pleasant.”

“Still could be hot.” Tony muttered in a sly voice. 

“Oh, Tony, no.” Loki sighed.

“Wait, you’re together?” Jane asked.

“Yep.” Tony grinned.

“That’s definitely hot.” Darcy said, eyes wide. “Iron man and the god of mischief. Wow.”

“Darcy!” Jane exclaimed.

Tony laughed and Loki grinned with a familiar glint in his eyes.

“As a mage, I’ve never had an uninteresting sex life.” He smirked.

“I don’t need to know that, brother.” Thor grumbled.

“You’ve walked in on enough to already know that.” Loki rolled his eyes.

Jane and Darcy blushed while Tony sputtered around his coffee.

“If you’d lock the door…” Thor began.

“If you remembered what knocking was.” Loki snapped back.

“Will you two be staying?” Jane interrupted before they could say anything else.

“Tony has a company to run.” Loki shook his head. “We’ll be returning in the evening.” 

“You could stay, brother?” Thor asked hopefully.

“It is nice to see you, Thor, but I wish to remain with Tony now.” Loki said. “I wouldn’t want to interfere with your quest.”

“I fear that I will never be able to wield Mjolnir again.” Thor sighed, glumly.

“Father would never leave you here without a way to reclaim her.” Loki said. “Think about what you did to be banished. What caused you to go to Jotunheim?”

“They attacked.” Thor said.

“No, Thor.” Loki said. “What caused you to go there? Not protecting anyone, you felt slighted.”

“It’s pride.” Tony sighed. “You’re too prideful.”

Jane glanced away, but certainly seemed to agree. Darcy laughed at that however.

“Well, duh.” She laughed.

“I’d think about how your pride damaged the situation.” Loki said. “We all could have died and you put us on the brink of war.”

Thor looked upset, but understanding.

“I think if you understand your mistakes then you’ll be much closer to reclaiming Mjolnir.” Loki said.

“And fix them.” Tony said. “Try to be better.”

Loki glanced over at Tony and smiled softly. Tony understood Thor’s position to a degree. Loki wished he hadn’t gone through what he did to earn that understanding though. He hoped his brother didn’t have to. He didn’t want anyone to die in this mess.

The rest of the conversation was of a lighter tone and soon Tony and Loki were leaving back to the tower.

Loki handed Thor a small bracelet with a stone attached to the center.

“You’re more vulnerable now.” Loki explained. “You can use this to call me if you’re in danger and I will come. It is bound to my magic.”

“I gave Jane his phone number so you can talk, though.” Tony said.

“My thanks, brother.” Thor smiled, taking it.

“Be well, Thor.” Loki smiled.

Tony smiled at the siblings. He totally earned the “I told you so” he was saving up.

-

Across the way three SHIELD agents looked down at the gathering.

“Sir?” One asked. “Iron man has made contact with the man calling himself Thor. What do you want us to do?”

“Leave it be for now, keep an eye on the man here.” Agent Coulson replied. “Fury can handle Stark.”

“He has a man with him that seems to know the target.” Another agent said.

“I’ll alert Fury.” Coulson said. “Don’t let the others out of your sight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Fury.


	9. SHIELD puts their nose where they shouldn’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury talks with Tony and Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not beta read, but I wanted to get this out today. It's my birthday so I'm taking a break before my lab tonight to just write. May not be the best choice, but whatever. So here's the update for this story. A bit short, but I'm mainly setting up for the next few chapters where a lot goes down at once. Hope you enjoy!

Tony and Loki were only back for two days when everything came crashing down. It was really inconvenient timing too, Loki was nearly ready to pull a big chunk of the shrapnel out of Tony. He’d already pulled a good bit out slowly, piece by piece, while still healing the palladium poisoning daily. Everything was going fine until Fury walked into Tony’s living room.

At that moment Loki was practically in Tony’s lap, the pair making out like the world was ending. A sudden cough caused the pair to jerk apart, Loki only remaining on the couch due to centuries of reflexes kicking in. 

“Fury?!” Tony exclaimed. “What the fuck are you doing here, how did you get in?”

“With difficulty.” Fury frowned.

“Okay, why are you here?” Tony asked.

“I received a report saying that you were seen with an unknown man that has a history of causing problems with another unknown man.” Fury said.

“His name is Thor Odinson, of Asgard.” Loki said. “I am Loki Odinson of Asgard.”

“He’s an alien.” Tony added.

“You’re with an alien.” Fury said dryly.

“Yes.” Tony shrugged. “I don’t see why you should care.”

“Why are you intruding?” Loki asked, eyes narrowed.

“You’re dying.” Fury said bluntly.

Tony was about to reply, but suddenly Loki jerked forward and squished Tony in between the couch and himself.

“Loki?” Tony grumbled.

“And who are you?” Loki asked someone over his shoulder.

Tony turned as much as he was able to, looking up at the person Loki was glaring at. His new assistant was inches from jabbing a needle into Tony’s neck and would have if Loki hadn’t caught her wrist in a very painful looking grasp.

“Agent Romanov.” Fury said. “Release her now.”

“She attacked my lover.” Loki hissed angrily, tightening his grasp enough to nearly bring Natalie, or whatever her name was, to her knees.

“Let her go, Lokes.” Tony sighed. “I doubt she was trying to kill me.”

“It wasn’t poison, just something to take the edge off.” Fury said as Loki reluctantly let Romanov go.

She went to Fury's side, looking rather pissed. Tony figured she didn't get caught often. It made him smile a bit.

“Not necessary.” Tony said. “But thanks for the thought.”

“Based on our knowledge you should already be dead.” Agent Romanov said.

“Perks of dating a god.” Tony shrugged. “Now do you have anything important to do here? I have a birthday party to plan and an expo to prepare for.”

Loki smirked at Fury’s… angry expression.

Several of Fury’s men walked in with boxes and set them down.

“Any reason why you’re using my house as a storage shed?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“They’re you father’s notes.” Fury said. “Should help you with the poisoning problem.”

“The one that’s not really a problem?” Tony smirked. “What are you getting out of this?”

“What makes you think I want anything out of this?” Fury asked.

“I’ve exchanged more than five words with you.” Tony replied dryly. “Is this about your private boy band?” 

Loki had wandered over to the boxes and was flipping through them curiously while Tony spoke to Fury, but suddenly he froze and made a chocked off sound.

“Loki?” Tony asked before Fury could make up something convincing to answer Tony.

Loki snatched up a couple papers and walked angrily over to Fury.

“What exactly do you think you’re playing with, mortal?” Loki asked coldly holding up one of the pages.

Tony walked over, looking at what Loki was holding up.

“The Tesseract?” Tony asked.

“This is not something that you can toy with!” Loki exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked.

“The Tesseract was lost from Asgard shortly before my birth.” Loki said.

“It’s Asgardian?” Tony asked.

“No.” Loki said. “It’s an infinity stone.”

“A what?” Fury asked.

“A source of indefinite power formed from a collapsing galaxy.” Loki said. “It could wipe out your entire realm.”

“Let’s not mess with the pretty blue box.” Tony said. 

“That’s not your decision.” Fury said.

“No, but I’d say that listening to the god that is telling you not to play with something you don’t understand might be a good idea.” Tony said, eyes narrowed.

“It will remain where it is.” Fury sighed.

“I’d lock it away and throw away the key.” Loki said, passing the papers to Tony.

“Good luck.” Fury nodded to Tony, walking out like he owned the place.

“I’m not too fond of him.” Loki muttered.

“I don’t think many people are.” Tony shrugged. “He’s too good at his job for that.”

“Hmm.” Loki nodded.

“Well then.” Tony said. “Interested in whatever my dad left?”

“A puzzle always needs to be solved.” Loki smiled.

-

“Thor?” Jane asked, miles away in New Mexico.

“Yes, Jane?” Thor replied.

“Do you know them?” Jane asked, pointing at four figures pressed to the glass, waving at Thor with huge smiles on their faces.


	10. The sun starts to set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor talk about how to fix the situation and the warrior three (plus Sif) are unhelpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late. Next week I'll be done with midterms for my last quarter before summer so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out then. Next chapter will be mainly Tony and Loki:)

Tony and Loki were awoken by a six am phone call from one Jane Foster. 

“Wait, what?” Tony grumbled.

“What is it?” Loki asked groggily.

“Do you know a Fandral, Sif, Volstagg, or Hogun?” Tony asked.

“Oh god.” Loki groaned, burying his face in a pillow.

-

“Hello again brother.” Loki sighed as he walked back into the observatory a few hours later.

“It is nice to see you again so soon, brother.” Thor smiled.

“Where is Tony?” Jane asked from across the room.

“He had to stay back to set up the convention.” Loki said. “I will have to return tonight.”

“Thank you for coming.” Thor interrupted. 

“What is the problem?” Loki sighed.

“Tyr has taken over Asgard.” Thor said.

“Oh god.” Loki groaned for the second time that morning.

Shortly after Thor, Loki, the warriors three and Sif were all sitting around a table. Jane had given them all coffee, only Loki and Thor had thanked her, before wisely making up a reason to not be in a room full of upset gods.

She and Darcy had left to go out in town to stock the already stocked kitchen while the gods talked.

Everyone but Thor was less than pleased with Loki’s presence. Loki because he wanted to be assisting Tony and he would rather do nearly anything than sit in this room with the four idiots.

The four idiots because they thought Loki was a trader and weakling. They hated him for various ridiculous reasons. Thor was a bit ashamed that he’d never really noticed. He was surprised that his friends could be that shallow and was embarrassed that he was once that shallow. He planned to change that, but first this problem in Asgard had to be dealt with.

“I don’t understand why the traitor is here.” Sif sniffed.

“What am I being blamed for this time?” Loki sighed.

“You let the Frost Giants in and escaped.” Fandral said.

“I didn’t let them in.” Loki lied very convincingly. “And I left because I found out a rather upsetting secret kept from me and decided to join my brother. I choose to stay here as I preferred everyone here. I might return when Thor does.”

“You dare insult…” Sif began.

“Always.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Now, I believe that we have a more pressing issue at hand?”

“My brother is right.” Thor said. “We must deal with Tyr and my brother will be of help.”

“How can the coward help us?” Hogun snorted.

“Loki is a great strategist and his magic will likely be much more useful than me throwing a hammer will be.” Thor said. 

“He’s not a warrior.” Sif ground out.

Thor laughed at that.

“Loki is a combat mage.” Thor chuckled. “The best. If he choose to I have no doubt that he’d have no trouble killing all of us. I don’t even have my hammer, I’m near useless at the moment.”

“You’re still the crown prince.” Loki said. “People will listen to you over Tyr.”

“I’m human now.” Thor said.

“Odin doesn’t need to be awake for you to regain your hammer.” Loki said.

“I don’t know how to.” Thor said. “I’ve been trying to call her for months.”

“Just calling her won’t do anything.” Loki sighed. “You have to have a reason to need her. A good reason.”

“There was no reason for him to be banished in the first place.” Fandral scowled.

“It was your fault.” Hogun added.

“Yes, blame the one person that tried to stop him. The person that saved all your lives by telling that guard. The person that begged you not to do something so stupid!” Loki snapped.

“My brother is correct.” Thor said. “This was my fault and without him we would be dead right now. Being banished as given me perspective.”

“Father would never throw him out without giving him a way back.” Loki sighed.

“I will heed you advice.” Thor muttered.

“We cannot make a move until you regain your powers.” Loki said. “Not only would it be dangerous for you to step foot there, but you also need them to defeat Tyr and regain the throne.”

“You want me to be king?” Thor asked, surprised.

“Well, you’re my only option.” Loki laughed. “Odin is unavailable and mother can’t hold the throne while you are there.”

“You don’t want to rule?” Thor asked.

Loki laughed at that for a moment before stilling.

“Oh, you’re serious.” Loki said. “Norn’s, no. Why would I ever want the throne?”

“You have more right to it than I do right now.” Thor said.

His friends looked at him in amazement.

“Thor, most of Asgard hates me.” Loki sighed. “I would never be able to rule like that. The throne is not my burden. It’s yours.”

“You’d make a wiser ruler.” Thor pointed out.

Sif looked like she was about to flip the table.

“Maybe.” Loki shrugged.

Thor looked at him, unimpressed.

“Probably.” Loki amended. “But a wise king that no one will listen to is as helpful as an empty throne.”

Thor sighed.

“Then I don’t know what to do.” Thor said. 

“You have to get your powers back. Then you’ll be king until Odin awakes.” Loki said. “I can give you my advice, and have, but I can’t do that for you.” 

“I don’t know if I can. She won’t respond to me.” Thor said.

“Thor!” Loki exclaimed. “Have some confidence! You’re the god of thunder! Your people need you, so go get it done!”

“Have faith, Thor.” Fandral smiled.

Sif still looked like she wanted to strangle Loki.

Loki stood.

“I will take you to her.” Loki said. “After that I must return. There’s nothing more I can do to help you until you help yourself.”

“So you’d abandon him again.” Sif sneered.

“He’ll have you three with him. I doubt he’s in danger.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Loki has sworn to attend to another matter here.” Thor shrugged.

“Thor doesn’t need anyone holding his hand.” Loki said. “I will sense if his powers return and will come back to help with Tyr. As we need his powers to do anything about that though, my time would be best spent elsewhere.”

Loki offered his hand to Thor.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“Yes.” Thor said much more confidently.

If Loki had such faith in him that he’d entrust this to him then Thor knew that he would be able to do this.

Loki teleported them both out of the room and beside Thor’s hammer.

He did not return for the others.


	11. Hammer is just really annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hammer manages to screw things up, but with Loki there he's really only an annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late. I have been really sick the last... week. Yep, about a week of trying not to pass out on my poor friend who's been attempting to take care of me. She's a life saver. But here is a chapter up! I have finals coming up and two of my classes are bordering on failing so I likely won't update for the next two weeks. After that I'll have a few weeks of break before summer school so I'll be able to update more then:)  
> Not beta read as usual, but hope you enjoy!

“You just left them there!?” Tony laughed as he adjusted his tie.

“I do feel a bit bad for Jane and Darcy.” Loki said from across the room.

“Oh, Darcy will be fine.” Tony grinned. “I think I’d pay for a video of her tasing them all.”

Loki snorted at that.

“That would improve my day.” He sighed.

Tony walked over and pulled him into a hug.

“Sorry you had to deal with them.” He said into Loki’s shoulder.

“It’s not just that.” Loki mumbled. “Asgard is under Tyr’s rule, which is just a disaster waiting to happen. They’re already at the brink of war after Thor’s stunt and my mistake. Thor needs to have his powers back to claim the throne from him and I’ll need to make sure those morons that like to trail after him don’t fuck this up any more than necessary.”

“That can be dealt with tomorrow.” Tony said. “Tonight we’ll go out and I can show you off.”

“You’ve really been looking forward that that haven’t you.” Loki laughed.

“Have you seen yourself?” Tony snorted. “You’re lucky I’m too jealous to parade you around all the time.”

Loki laughed at his lover.

“Of course love.” Loki smiled.

“Come on.” Tony smiled as he pulled Loki around to face him. “You, me. In suits, out at my own party. It’ll be fun. What’s the worst that could go wrong?”

“I suppose so.” Loki smiled.

“And thanks to you I feel better than I have in months.” Tony grinned.

Loki brushed his fingers over the new arc reactor Tony had replaced days earlier.

“I’m going to get rid of this after all this is done with.” Loki said.

“It’s a hole in my chest.” Tony snorted. “I doubt your magic can regrow that.”

“No.” Loki said. “Not even I can regrow limbs or holes people stupidly managed to collect next to their heart.”

“Hey!” Tony pouted.

“But I know something that can.” Loki said.

“Really?” Tony asked. “What?”

“Something from Asgard.” Loki replied. “Thor can get it for me once I make him king. Then you’ll be completely healed.”

“You have a magic wand that can heal anything? And only the king can get?” Tony asked.

“Not exactly.” Loki said. “It’s not a wand.”

“That sounds a little too good to be true.” Tony said.

“There are side effects, of course.” Loki said.

“Ah, the other side.” Tony sighed.

“You’ll heal much faster than a normal human.” Loki said. “Your lifespan will also be extended.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad thing.” Tony smiled. “More time spent with you.”

Loki grinned back.

“Trust me.” He said.

“Of course.” Tony replied.

“Promise me you’ll eat it when Thor gives it to you, no matter what.” Loki said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony said. “I swear I’ll eat the magic food.”

“Thank you.” Loki smiled, thrilled.

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to Tony’s.

Tony happily reciprocated.

Pepper was pissed when they were nearly late, saved only by Loki’s teleportation. 

-

The expo started out great. It really did. Tony made a great speech, there was a nice presentation and Loki clapped quietly from the backstage.

Then, right when Loki and Tony had planned to join the crowd for the rest of the night all hell broke loose.

And it was all Hammer’s fault.

He had stupidly decided to trust the crazy Russian guy that had tried to kill Tony months earlier at the racetrack. Then the said crazy Russian had gone and made a bunch of drones to kill everyone.

Seriously, Hammer was moron for trusting this guy with tech like that. Tony had a rule that you didn’t let someone do something for you unless you understood it. That way they couldn’t screw you like this.

Tony was a genius though, so he guessed that that trick didn’t work for everyone.

He was up and fighting against the stupid drones in under a minute though, Loki had taken Pepper back to the tower to keep her safe before returning to his side.

Tony grinned as he watched Loki’s nice suit and tie piece turn into his Asgardian battle armor. 

“Impressive as always.” Tony grinned.

Loki laughed at that.

“I could say the same.” He smiled back. “Shall we?”

Rhodey stepped in at one point and between the three of them they managed to minimize the damage control. Tony and Rhodey focused on destroying the drones while Loki mainly protected the civilians. His teleporting really came in handy as he managed to get most of the people to a safe location a few miles out. He couldn’t go too far as even his magic had limitations and constantly teleporting large distances would have drained him dry.

Once everyone was moved away or had managed to get away Loki joined in the actual fight. 

Rhodey and Tony had managed to take out most of the drones, leaving only the crazy Russian left. Unfortunately Vanko wasn’t going down easily.

Well, in that he was rather stuck on killing Tony or dying in an attempt. Tony didn’t particularly want to kill anyone. Loki didn’t have the same hang up.

He was an over a thousand year old god that had fought in more battles than most of modern humans had started. Loki didn’t have a problem sliding a sword through the armor and into the man’s chest.  
Tony blinked in surprise to see his lover suddenly drop down like that. Rhodey gaped at the newcomer and his casual killing of the man they’d been battling for the last five minutes.

“Are we done now?” Tony sighed.

“It would appear so.” Loki nodded.

“Um, Tony?” Rhodey asked. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, that’s my boyfriend Loki.” Tony said casually.

“It’s a pleasure to meet any friend of Tony’s.” Loki said formally.

“Um, yeah.” Rhodey said, shaking Loki’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“We should probably head back to the tower.” Tony said. “Pepper is likely waiting on us.”

“Of course.” Loki said, snapping his fingers.

Rhodey looked around to find that he, Tony and Loki were standing in Tony’s tower. Pepper ran over to them in seconds, assuring herself that Tony was alright then doing the same to Loki.

“How are we here?” Rhodey asked.

“Oh, that was Loki.” Tony shrugged, walking over to the outlook on the tower to take his armor off.

Rhodey looked over to see that Loki already had his armor off, somehow. 

“Who are you exactly?” Rhodey asked.

“I’m Loki of Asgard, second son of King Odin and brother to Prince Thor.” Loki said grandly, yet in a tone that spoke of exactly how many times he’d spoken those words.

“Of… Asgard.” Rhodey repeated.

“Yeah, he’s an alien prince.” Tony shrugged, walking back in without his armor.

Rhodey laughed.

“Only you would be with an alien prince.” Rhodey chuckled.

“True.” Tony shrugged.

Loki smiled at the two, glad that at least one disaster had ended without much trouble.

“Any news on your brother?” Tony asked.

“No, Thor has yet to contact me so I assume that he is still staring at his hammer.” Loki sighed.

“Is he always that useless?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Not most days.” Loki grumbled. “Normally he has the hammer and is smashing things with it.”

“Sounds like a great battle strategy.” Tony said.

“That’s typically why I’m the one who plans… everything. Just everything.” Loki grinned.

“That doesn’t remotely surprise me.” Tony said.

“Um, Tony?” Rhodey interrupted.

“Yep?” Tony smiled.

“Is there somewhere I can leave this?” Rhodey asked.

“Sure.” Tony laughed. “Come on.”

Loki watched the pair head off to the labs, smiling at Tony’s joy at having Rhodey around. It had been a tense couple months, but lately they had been moving past the events of the party. Tony had officially given Rhodey the suit and in turn, Rhodey was backing Tony against the army and protecting his technology. 

Tony had been meaning to talk to Rhodey about Loki, but that was obviously a moot point now. Loki was glad that Rhodey had taken the news so well, even more so that Rhodey had backed Tony in the fight.  
Loki would take the break that was being given, he had a feeling that as soon as Thor got his powers back that there was not going to be any break.

He figured that everything would rather abruptly go to hell in a handbasket.

He hoped that everyone he cared for made it through.

He hoped at least Thor and Tony made it through.

-

Sif looked up to the sky in concern. Fandral and the others were beside her, looking up as well.

“Is he actually going to send that here?” Fandral muttered.

“We need to get to Thor.” Sif said.


	12. Hell in a handbasket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor chats with his friends about possibly dying and Loki is pissed that nothing goes his way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've officially started summer school which is seven weeks, but the class that is particularly difficult is only five so I'll have a lot more free time after I make it through the hell that is a five week college chemistry class. Until then I apologize for the slow updates.  
> Also not beta read as always.

Loki wasn’t the least bit surprised when he sensed it. He was mildly upset that he wasn’t going to get that break after all, though. 

Tyr was sending the destroyer. He must have noticed that Loki and Thor were actually working together to get Thor back to… Thor and decided to cut that at the bud.

Which, well… fuck.

Seriously. Fuck.

They were screwed.

Sure, Loki could probably take out the destroyer, but that would be far from easy to do. The fight would likely level the area for miles in all directions. Not to mention that it was probably after Thor, who was very breakable at the moment. Protecting Thor and destroying the, er, destroyer wouldn’t be something he could do single handed.

Which mean he could endanger Tony or rely on the warriors three and Sif.

Right, he’d fetch Tony now.

Perhaps his friend would like to help.

-

Thor was not having any luck. He’d been staring at his hammer for the past twelve or so hours, trying to figure out how to pick it up. He at least seemed to amuse the SHIELD personal that were watching the base nearby.

Thor was glad that his brother was more versed in the politics of Midgard, and honestly all the other realms as well, as he doubted he’d have been able to convince SHIELD to let him sit in the dirt and stare at a hammer that no one could move for this long.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Thor heard shouts from outside. He frowned and walked over to see what the problem was.

Evidently his friends were. Thor sighed and hurried out to stop the inevitable fight that he was realizing more and more tended to happen around his friends.

“Halt!” Thor shouted, more to his companions than the soldiers.

The man in charge of the area turned to face Thor as he ran up to the assembled group. His friends looked at him in surprise.

“I take it you know our guests?” Agent Coulson sighed.

“Indeed.” Thor replied. “They are companions from Asgard, Sif and the Warriors Three.”

“Ah, I believe your brother mentioned something about them when he… dropped by.” Agent Coulson said. “Something along the lines of ‘Don’t antagonize the meatheads, they’ll just use their sticks to solve any problem they come across. Just push them on Thor, he has experience putting up with their incompetence.’”

“That sounds like my brother.” Thor laughed. “I will indeed speak with them, thank you for your assistance agent.”

“As long as they don’t tear up the place.” Agent Coulson shrugged.

The other agents left with a wave of Agent Coulson’s hand and the leader himself followed after a brief nod to Thor.

“Why do you bow to these low lifeforms?” Sif sneered.

“Because they are our equals in many ways and superiors in some as well.” Thor frowned. “They also are members of the nine realms, it doesn’t do to look down on them.”

“But they are weak!” Fandral exclaimed.

“You’d be surprised.” Thor said, thinking of Loki’s lover and the metal suit he’d seen him flying around in. “But, that is a matter for another time, why are you here?”

“Tyr is sending the destroyer.” Hogun said. “He means to kill you before you can take back your powers and the throne.”

Thor took that in silently, thinking about what that meant.

“Then we must lure it to an abandoned area and destroy it before it can cause any major damage to this realm.” Thor said. “I will contact my brother.”

“Why?” Fandral asked in confusion.

“He’d only get in the way.” Sif added.

Thor looked at his friends in surprise.

“Do you really believe that?” He asked.

“Of course.” Hogun said. “Loki may be proficient in combat against mere soldiers, but against the destroyer he’d only be a liability.”

Sif’s expression clearly said she thought that Hogun was overstating Loki’s abilities.

“Then you’ve never really fought against my brother.” Thor said simply.

“Thor I don’t think…” Volstagg began. 

“I shall summon him.” Thor interrupted. “Though I don’t doubt that he already is on his way.”

“You’ve become much more perceptive, brother.” A voice said from behind the group.

“Brother.” Thor smiled as he turned around.

“Hey Point Break.” Tony said from his brother’s side.

“And Tony, it is a pleasure to see you once again.” Thor smiled at his brother’s lover as well. “Who is your companion, I’ve yet to be introduced.”

“This is Rhodey.” Tony grinned. “He’s my closest friend.”

“Any friend of the son of Stark is one of mine as well.” Thor said, offering Rhodey his hand.

“It’s great to meet you too.” Rhodey grinned, shaking the offered hand. “Who are you fan club?”

Thor smiled at that, seeing his brother’s lips twitch as well while Tony laughed at the description.

“This is Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun.” Thor introduced. “My oldest companions.”

“Right, let’s get to the important bit.” Tony said before any of the Asgardians could speak. “The Destroyer.”

“Indeed.” Thor said. “We must not allow it to destroy this place.”

“It’s after you, anywhere you are is a danger zone.” Rhodey pointed out.

“Then we must lure it to a safer location.” Thor said.

“This is a desert and the closest town is miles away.” Loki said. “It would be better to evacuate the area and remain here.”

“I assume that means I’m up?” Rhodey asked.

“Indeed.” Loki said. “I’ve already spoken to Agent Coulson and he has agreed to get his men out of the area, they should be leaving soon.”

“You just need to play escort.” Tony winked at his friend.

“Only you, Tony.” Rhodey rolled his eyes before pulling down his helmet and taking off.

All the Asgardians, with the exception of Thor and Loki, stepped back in shock.

“Our priority is protecting my brother.” Loki stated. “Are you any closer with Mjolnir?”

“Unfortunately not.” Thor sighed.

Loki nodded, unsurprised.

“Then Fandral and Sif will stay by your side to protect you.” Loki said. “The rest of us will be on the offensive.”

“You expect us to stand back and let you fight the beast?” Sif scoffed. 

“Yes.” Loki said. “Unless you’d rather I guard the Crown Prince with a mortal?”

Sif was silent.

“I thought as much.” Loki smirked.

“How do you plan to destroy it?” Fandral asked.

“I’m going to use the Casket of Winter.” Loki said, looking at Thor.

“Only a Frost Giant can use that.” Sif said, making it clear her opinion on Frost Giants.

“Loki is…” Thor began.

“A shapeshifter.” Loki finished with a small shake of his head that only Thor and tony noticed. “I can get it to work for me with a bit of effort.”

“Indeed.” Thor agreed smoothly. “Loki is a great sorcerer, such a feat is in his grasp.”

“And how do you plan to get the powerful and highly guarded weapon?” Hogun asked.

“Did you forget already?” Loki smirked. “Its’ guard is gone.”

“Well then.” Tony said, looking up at the darkening sky. “Let’s start this party, cause it looks like the guest of honor is nearly here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter including Loki being a badass and also being annoyed at having to put up with the idiots four.


	13. In which Loki is a badass and Thor understands the importance of a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with the destroyer is finally here and Thor, well understands the importance of a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay, finally an update! Well my hellish chem class is over and as I only have calculus once a day now so I can update a lot more! I'm going to try to update all my main stories once a week until I finish math then my goal will go up to twice a week until school starts up again:)  
> As always no beta, and honestly I didn't read it through that carefully this time. Sorry, I have to get up way to early for that one class. So let me know if you see a mistake and I'll fix it:)

Loki wasn’t having a great day. At all.

First he’d had to go ask Tony to endanger his life again, less than a day after the last time someone had tried to kill him. Then when he’d arrived to where Thor was, not only had his brother yet to lift the hammer, which didn’t surprise him but did make matters very much more complicated, but the idiots four were there.

It looked like Thor had barely managed to keep them from hurting the humans Loki had worked to get on their side, but then they proceeded to question him. Thor’s life was on the line and he had to trust these idiots to keep him safe. Then Thor had almost let slip his true nature, which would have ruined everything given that the idiots four likely would have tried to kill him instead of protecting Thor.  
All this leading to everyone dying in a fiery blaze as the Destroyer did exactly what you’d expect it to. 

So, yes. Loki was having a terrible day. 

Honestly, if Tony hadn’t been there he might have killed Thor’s friends. He wasn’t sure if he was glad for the presence or not.

At least Thor was improving a bit. He actually listened to Loki instead of running headlong into battle without a first thought for the consequences. It was a nice change.

Loki had thought that if anything Thor’s exile would have made him worse, but it seemed that it actually helped him. Odin had actually been right about that. Of course, Loki doubted that Odin had foreseen the other, more unfortunate, consequences of his chosen punishment.

Like the fact that the destroyer was coming to kill them all. Loki doubted that was part of the plan. 

Odin would never purposely endanger his golden boy, his real son.

“So, anything you can tell me about this destroyer?” Tony asked where he was standing beside Loki.

Hogun and Volstagg stood behind them while the others had returned to Thor’s hammer a few yards behind them in hopes of some convenient last minute miracle that probably belonged more in a Disney movie.  
Loki certainly wasn’t relying on it. Thor did need his hammer though. Luckily Loki was a trickster. There was more than one way to skin a cat after all.

Which is a terrible saying by the way. Who would want to actually skin a cat?

“Well, its name really says in all.” Loki smirked.

“I was hoping for something a bit more specific than a creature that destroys things.” Tony sighed.

“It’s near twice as tall as Thor and tends to incinerate everything with a beam that shoots out of its face.” Loki said dryly. “It also just twists and reforms from any sword or spear attacks.”

“…” Tony paused, processing that.

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or terrified.” Tony said.

“I’d suggest both.” Loki shrugged.

The conversation was cut short by a burst of energy and the appearance of a giant metal creature glaring down at them. 

“So, apt description.” Tony said.

“Indeed.” Loki said. “Are you ready?”

“Just distract it and keep Thor from dying.” Tony nodded. “I got this.”

“And don’t die either.” Loki added.

“Right, that’s also important.” Tony nodded.

“And remember not to panic at that part of the plan.” Loki said.

“I know the details, I’ll do my part.” Tony said. “Not that I’m going to enjoy it.”

“And you think I will?” Loki muttered as the destroyer set its sights on them.

Behind him Volstagg and Hogun prepared for battle.

“Just don’t be too cruel.” Tony slid his faceplate down.

“It’ll be for the best in the end.” Loki sighed.

Tony flew at the destroyer, blasting it several times before flipping back and out of the way of the retaliating beam. 

The remaining members of the warriors three rushed past Loki to join the fight, thankfully Fandral held his position. If nothing else Thor could use an Asgardian shield.

Loki stayed back analyzing a moment longer, assessing every strength and weakness.

Swords and axes were, as predicted, having absolutely no effect on the destroyer. Likewise, Tony’s repulsor blasts were doing next to no damage. Even the rocket that had managed to pierce the destroyer hadn’t caused any damage lasting more than a few moments. 

Then one of Tony’s blasts caught the beast just as it opened its face to fire, but before it had built up the energy. Finally the destroyer stumbled. 

Well, not literally, but it did jerk back and seemed to take more damage from that than anything else.

“He’s just standing there.” Sif sneered from behind Loki.

Which, no. Loki didn’t need to deal with their bullshit right now.

“He’s figuring out how to kill it.” Thor said. “Often it’s better to have a plan than rush into battle blind.”

Loki actually smiled at that. If he wasn’t so busy he might have wept tears of joy that Thor had finally got that through his head.

He could feel Sif about to argue.

Thankfully Loki saw his chance.

In one smooth motion he pulled the casket to him and fired before he could let the cold horror of his new appearance set in. No matter what Thor and Tony said, he’d never be comfortable in that skin.  
The beam shot true and completely destroyed the destroyer’s head, spreading to the body quickly before the entire machine shattered like glass. He’d timed it perfectly. 

“Fuck yeah!” Tony shouted.

Loki sighed in relief and released the casket, walking towards where the destroyer lay in ruins.

Suddenly a creaking metallic sound echoed behind Loki. He spun around to find reformed destroyer inches from him.

Thor and Tony both screamed his name, but Loki was too close to move out of the way.

Loki slowly looked down to see the destroyer’s hand sticking through his chest. He gave a weak, bloody cough as the hand slid out of his chest with a sickening gurgle.

Loki looked up to see Tony rushing towards him and Thor staring in absolute horror at him.

Loki hit the ground before Tony got even close.


	14. Thor’s time to shine, sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor flips out and Sif is still a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer school is over! Yay! More updates to come, my goal is at least once a week, more if I'm not busy with family catching up time. No beta as usual, so let me know if they're are any mistakes and also an apology in advanced. I'm sure you'll figure out what for when you read it. Next chapter is off to Asgard!

Thor felt like the entire world had slowed down when he saw the destroyer reform behind his brother. He heard Tony scream his brother’s name just as he did, but Loki was too close. Thor watched in horror as the destroyer gorged into his brother’s chest, Loki seeming to be slowly processing that he had just been stabbed. 

The destroyer wrenched its hand out of his brother’s chest and Thor stared on as Loki crumpled to the ground. Tony was at his side in a moment, but was barely able to pull Loki away before the destroyer was attacking him.

Tony flew over to where they stood and gently set Loki next to them. His skin was slowly turning ashy gray, but Loki was still shallowly breathing.

“Loki.” Thor whispered.

Loki coughed dryly and blinked up at him with glassy eyes.

“Brother.” Loki coughed weakly.

Anger coursed through Thor and he felt lightening tingle at his fingertips. Thor ran at the destroyer, not caring that he didn’t have his powers. Thor could hear that his friends calling for him, but at that moment all he could think of was that this monster had hurt his brother and he could never let that happen again.

He didn’t even realize that he’d managed to call his hammer to him as Thor rushed the destroyer. 

He was the only one that didn’t.

Unnoticed by Thor Tony sighed in relief and Loki grinned bitterly. 

Just as Thor got to the destroyer it shattered into pieces, flickering out of existence. The frozen shards on the ground reappeared.

“So you were right.” Tony said, no longer sounding vaguely concerned.

“Of course I was.” Loki replied. “I’m always right.”

“Smug bastard.” Tony chuckled. “I’d get to apologizing though, if I were you.”

Thor turned to see his younger brother wasn’t dying on the ground, but simply standing where he’d defeated the destroyer earlier.

“Loki?” Thor whispered.

“Sorry Thor, but you needed to get your hammer back.” Loki said.

“That was all illusions?” Sif whispered.

“Of course, not even the destroyer can take a direct blast from the casket.” Loki said. “Not if you aim right.”

Thor rushed his brother and Loki slightly flinched, but Thor mealy pulled him into his arms. 

“Swear you’ll never do that to me again!” Thor choked out.

“I swear.” Loki whispered. “I’m sorry brother.”

“I thought you dead.” Thor whispered.

“It was the only way I could think of.” Loki said. “I’m truly sorry.”

“All will be forgiven if you never make me watch you die again.” Thor said.

“I’ll do my best.” Loki replied. “I swear I won’t trick you like that again brother.”

“I’ll kill you myself if you do.” Thor said wetly.

“Why did you do that?” Fandral interrupted, frowning.

“Because Thor needed a push.” Loki replied.

“You think he’d really get his magic hammer back just by staring at it?” Tony rolled his eyes. “You can’t be that stupid.”

“You dare insult gods!?” Sif snapped.

“Yeah, I do.” Tony grinned. “Especially ones that don’t deserve the title.”

“You…” Sif snarled.

“He’s right.” Thor said.

“We are no better than humans, worse than many.” Thor continued. “Tony wasn’t born with flight like I was, so he created his own wings. He can’t call on lightning, but he can shoot it from his palms. In many ways, Tony is above me in that he made his own power while I was handed mine.”

Loki was staring at Thor in complete shock.

“Thor.” He whispered in amazement.

“In many ways you are the same brother.” Thor smiled at him. “I’m sorry I didn’t always see that.”

Loki looked like he might cry in joy at that.

“Thank you, Thor.” Loki smiled softly.

“But they’re only humans.” Sif sputtered.

Hogan and Volstagg nodded along, while Fandral seemed to be thinking about what Thor was saying.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Fandral said. “Our power doesn’t make us any better than any other being in the realms.”

Loki looked totally amazed by this. He looked at Tony in utter amazement.

Thor smiled brightly at his friend.

“Thank you friend.” Thor grinned.

“This is sweet and all, but I think we have more important things to do right now.” Tony said.

“Tony is correct.” Loki said. “We must defeat Tyr and take back Asgard.” 

“Indeed.” Thor nodded.

“Then let’s head out.” Tony said.

“It’s not that simple.” Loki said.

“Heimdall can’t take us back.” Fandral agreed.

“Loki can.” Thor said confidently.

“Indeed.” Loki agreed, cutting off whatever Sif was about to say. “But, there are still a few problems.”

“Like what?” Tony asked.

“Mortals can’t enter without the king’s explicit permission.” Thor said. “As I’m currently banished, I can’t let you in and Loki doesn’t have the power to.”

“That’s bullshit.” Tony frowned.

“It’s a rule I’ve never thought to change.” Loki said awkwardly. 

“Seriously?” Tony groaned.

“I can lead the rest of us back, though.” Loki said.

“And I just have to stay here and sit on my ass?” Tony frowned.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Loki sighed. “He stepped forward and wrapped his shorter lover in his arms, putting his lips beside Tony’s ear and whispering something to him.

From Tony’s expression Thor didn’t want to know. Loki leaned over and kissed Tony deeply, both smiling when they parted.

“Tell Jane and the others we will return.” Thor said.

“I will.” Tony nodded.

“I’ll return for you love, I swear.” Loki smiled, stepping back.

“You better.” Tony said.

As Loki returned to the others, Tony stepped next to Thor and quietly and dangerously glanced at him.

“You better not let anything happen to him.” Tony said. “Or I’m coming for blood.”

“I will protect him with my life.” Thor said seriously. 

He never wanted to see that illusion come true.

Tony stepped back and watched as the Asgardians prepared to leave. Loki smiled at him on more time, mouthing three words before the left into his passageway.

Tony smiled back at him, concern heavy in his stomach. He didn’t like this at all.

“You better come back reindeer games.” Tony whispered. “Or I’ll come get you myself.”


	15. Return to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Loki, Sif and the warriors three confront Tyr and it goes... well, I suppose it could be worse. It's not raining cats and dogs when you don't have an umbrella, but do have a three mile walk yet.

“Don’t let go of each other and don’t look down.” Loki said as he pulled Thor forward by his wrist.

“Why?” Thor said uncertainly, tightening his grip on Sif’s bicep as he did so.

“Do any of you know the way?” Loki laughed lightly. “And the path we’re on? Only exists as long as we don’t think about. Look down and you’ll fall through into, well even I’m not certain.”

“Right.” Fandral said, gluing his eyes to Sif’s back.

“Just don’t look down and you’ll be fine, we’re almost there.” Loki said. “Be prepared, we’ll come out in the palace and I have no way of knowing if they’ll be any guards until we’re there.”

“Some magician.” Volstagg muttered.

“Magic can’t solve everything.” Loki rolled his eyes. “I’d like to see you chop down a mountain with your ax.”

Thor, Fandral and Hogun all laughed at that.

“Tis true.” Fandral grinned. “One can’t expect a miracle when already presented with one.”

“Without Loki we never would have been able to get back.” Thor agreed. 

“We’re here.” Loki said. “Close your eyes a moment, the light’s going to be a bit jarring. 

Luckily there were no guards or anyone else where they ended up in the royal gardens.

“I thought you said we’d be in the palace?” Hogun asked.

“Normally this leads thirty feet to the left.” Loki said, pointing to a small room out looking the gardens and conveniently with curtains blocking it from the rest of the palace.

“How convenient.” Fandral laughed.

“So that’s why you insisted on the curtains.” Thor said at the same time.

“You still remember that?” Loki asked his brother.

“It was a very strange thing for you to be so insistent about.” Thor shrugged.

“I’d found the path earlier and wanted a bit of privacy to reduce the chance of being accused of something.” Loki shrugged.

“Indeed.” Thor said, slightly sadly.

“Are you ready to confront Tyr?” Loki asked.

“Yes.” Thor said confidently. 

“Now that we’re here I can take us to the palace gates or the throne room.” Loki said. “What do you want Thor?”

“Is Tyr in the throne room?” Thor asked.

Loki tilted his head, staring into space blankly for a moment before nodding slowly.

“Yes, he’s in the throne room.” Loki replied.

“Take us there then.” Thor said confidently. 

“Alright, you’ll be speaking so just… win the people back and kill the bastard I suppose.” Loki smiled.

“Trust me, brother.” Thor said confidently.

Loki smiled slightly nervously.

“Ready?” He asked the other four behind Thor.

“Indeed.” Fandral said, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Loki muttered something under his breath and suddenly the six Asgardians were standing in the throne room, only Loki with his back to the throne.

All conversation suddenly stopped, the room going silent so fast one could almost hear the tires squeal as the brakes were thrown on. 

Loki quietly bowed slightly to his brother and moved to stand behind Thor with the warriors.

“I have returned from my exile with Odin’s blessing.” Thor said, confidently walking towards where Tyr sat on the throne. “To reclaim my rightful place.”

The council sat in silence as Thor walked towards the throne with his friends and brother a few steps behind.

“Thor.” Tyr said darkly.

“Tyr.” Thor replied. “It seems you’ve overstepped yourself in my absence.”

“A king was needed on the throne.” Tyr said.

“And there is a list of people above you in that line.” Thor said. “With my brother gone to watch over me as I had no powers for a time, the throne should go to my mother. Even if she stepped aside, one of my uncles would receive it far before you.”

Thor gestured to his two uncles that looked thrilled to see him returned.

“Why are they not ruling in my stead?” Thor asked.

“We’re on the brink of war thanks to you, prince.” Tyr said. “The military needed to step in.”

“The military needed to stay as far away as possible to prevent a war.” Thor said. “A war with the frost giants would only pointlessly take lives from both sides.” 

Thor turned to face the council and took a deep breath.

“I made a mistake and I paid for it. My father banished me to show me the error of my ways, only allowing me to regain my powers when I had. I’m here now to right my wrongs and bring Asgard back to peace while my father recovers.” Thor said. “My presence here is proof enough of the Allfather’s wishes.”

“What evidence do we have that you didn’t escape against his wishes?” Try snapped.

Loki stepped further at this point.

“I believe you could ask the people that were actually there instead of assuming.” Loki said.

“And believe you, trickster?” Tyr sneered.

“Oh, I wouldn’t ask that.” Loki said. “But the esteemed warriors three and Sif can confirm that Odin sent Thor’s hammer to Midgard with him as a test to allow him to return.”

“Loki is correct.” Fandral said. “Odin sent Mjolnir as soon as he banished Thor to give him a way back.” 

“We all saw it.” Sif added.

“Indeed.” Hogun agreed as Volstagg nodded along.

“The throne is rightfully Thor’s.” Ve said, one of Thor’s uncles finally stepping in.

“He is no longer banished, you have no right to usurp him.” Vili added.

Forseti looked like he wanted to comment on all this. He was obviously a supporter of Tyr, but he’d also always supported Thor. Of course Thor’s changes seemed to be very off putting towards him.

“Will you turn over the throne, Tyr?” Thor asked.

Tyr stood and stepped down the throne, approaching Thor. Thor and his friends relaxed, but Loki tensed. Tyr was feet from Thor when he finally spoke.

“No, you don’t deserve it!” Tyr said, swinging his ax towards Thor’s throat.

Ve and Vili leapt to their feet, but Loki had already stepped in, deflecting the blade and throwing Try back with a blast of magic.

“Don’t touch my brother.” Loki said.

“Thor!” Sif exclaimed in shock.

Fandral was at his friend’s side in an instant.

“Are you so eager to die that you’d commit treason?” Loki asked as Try got back to his feet.

Tyr looked to see that the whole throne room was turning against him. Disregarding Thor was one thing, but trying to kill the golden prince?

That wasn’t going to win any hearts in Asgard. The people loved Thor. Loki noticed several servants already rushing off to spread the news. 

Tyr seemed to as well. He rushed from the room, past the frozen guards and towards the bridge. 

Loki rushed after him, Thor and his friends at his heels.

“Stop him!” Thor shouted to the stunned guards.

Several members of the council rushed after them as well. 

When they got to the bridge Loki cast a quick spell and brought Tyr to his knees. Thor, Loki, Sif and the warriors three stood around him.

“Stand down Tyr, retain what pride you have left.” Thor said, hammer held in front of him.

Tyr looked over the group before lunging forward. All the members leapt to protect Thor, but Thor wasn’t Tyr’s target. Loki was.

Loki, not expecting Tyr to care about him at all, was taken by surprise and didn’t have any time to react when Tyr yanked him forward. 

Thor’s eyes widened as Tyr held his brothers hands together and covered his mouth, preventing Loki from doing any complex magic that would have allowed him to escape.

“Brother!” Thor said in horror.

Tyr stepped back, closer to the edge of the bifrost. 

“I wouldn’t suggest doing anything rash, Thor.” Tyr said, ax still on his back and fully able to be used in the time it took Thor to catch his brother.

Loki glared at him, trying to figure out a way to keep both himself and his brother alive.

Damn, this was not how this was supposed to go.

Loki made eye contact with his brother and his heart sank a bit. Thor didn’t know a way out of this either.

Loki realized that at this point he was going to need to buy time… or choose between his brother’s life and his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, and the rain is here. Honestly I was going to have him grab Thor, but Thor could probably just break free so. Yeah. Also, just a heads up but a time skip is coming up in... it should be two chapters if the plot bunny doesn't move in again and throw off my plans.


	16. The bifrost tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyr's final stand...and fall.

Thor stared in horror at Tyr holding his brother at the edge of the bifrost. He had no idea what to do. Thor was not a strategist- that was Loki’s job. Loki would know what to do to get everyone, with the likely exception of Tyr, out of this mess.

“Release my brother and I will leave you with your life.” Thor said.

Loki’s expression said he had done something wrong.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to negotiate, Thor.” Tyr sneered.

“The sentence for anyone that attacks a prince is death and you’ve attacked two.” Fandral said. “Thor is being generous.”

“I don’t want simply my life, to live as a traitor.” Tyr sneered. “I want the throne, so Prince Thor, what is your brother’s life worth to you?”

Thor froze, looking at his brother in horror. He couldn’t let Tyr rule the most powerful realm, he’d kill billions. He also couldn’t let his brother die in front of him.

Loki looked at him calmly, glancing down. Thor followed hi eyes to see Loki’s fingers counting down.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Loki was going to make his move.

Two.

Thor just didn’t know what it was.

One.

Thor jerked forward as Loki pushed back, Tyr instinctively letting him go as the pair tipped over the edge of the bifrost. 

Loki reached out to Thor as he tried to regain his balance to no avail. Thor snatched his wrist as Loki fell over the side while Tyr managed to snatch his brother’s ankle.

Thor nearly slid off himself with the weight he had to hold up, he would have if in fact if his four companions hadn’t pulled him back.

Thor ended up lying on the bifrost, both hands wrapped around his brother’s wrist with Fandral at one shoulder, Hogan at the other and Volstagg pinning his feet down.

Sif kneeling at the edge of the bifrost, trying to get to get a good enough shot to throw the dagger at Tyr without hitting Loki instead.

“I can’t get him!” Sif exclaimed in frustration.

Loki reached up and grabbed Thor’s wrist with his other hand. He looked down and attempted to kick Tyr in the face, but Try swung and grabbed his other foot, nearly dragging everyone off the ledge in the process.

Thor was now nearly dangling off the edge and the warriors three had no chance of pulling them up, they were barley keeping them from falling.

Loki took a deep breath and prepared to cast a spell, vocal as his hands were occupied, but Tyr made his move first.

Tyr must have known that he wasn’t getting up at this point, so he didn’t bother. Instead he, in a feat that only a war-hardened general that was half crazed could easily pull off, threw a dagger one handed straight into Thor’s wrist.

Thor didn’t mean to flinch, but it was instinct, he wasn’t accustomed to getting stabbed.

Loki’s eyes went wide and he gasped out his brother’s name instead of the spell he’d been planning.

“Thor!” Loki gasped.

Thor immediately reached out to grab his brother’s hand again, but Tyr yanked hard on Loki’s leg and Loki slipped.

Thor tried to grab his brother as Loki slipped from his hands.

Loki looked up at Thor as their fingertips slipped through each other.

“I promised.” Loki whispered.

“No!” Thor screamed, nearly hurtling himself after his brother.

Even Sif looked horrified as the pair fell. She aimed the dagger that had been knocked off of Loki in the tussle and threw it.

It was too late to see if it hit her mark.

The warriors three dragged a struggling Thor back up the bifrost as he screamed for his little brother.

Surprisingly, it was Sif that grabbed him and pulled her friend to look her in the eye.

“Loki’s a mage, if anyone can survive he can.” Sif said.

“It’s the void, no one survives that.” Thor whispered.

“He’s the trickster.” Fandral said. “He’s already died once today.”

Suddenly Thor jolted, remembering something important.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone that Loki had given to him, the stone that could be used to call him.

“Loki.” Thor whispered.

The stone lit up, shifting and turning a bright green.

“What does that mean?” Fandral asked.

“It means that it’s still connected to Loki’s magic.” Thor said. “It means he’s still alive.”

-

Loki looked around in confusion. He remembered falling through the void, he remembered it feeling like forever.

Loki looked up as he felt something pulling at his magic, he tried to pull himself with it, but he was too weak to teleport whatever distance that was.

Loki saw Tyr collapsed on the ground beside him, a dagger imbedded in his heart. Loki yanked it out and wiped it off, he had a feeling he’d need it later.

He also owed a thank-you to whoever and thrown the dagger. Also a slap, because his daggers never missed, so they were a bit late on that. Half of him hoped it was Sif.

Loki didn’t recognize wherever he’d fallen, it could be in any of the nine realms.

A chill went down Loki’s spine and he spun around. Loki went pale as he recognized the figure in front of him, the being that wasn’t supposed to actually exist. 

“Hello little godling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, just to clarify Sif didn't know that Loki's daggers were enchanted to never miss. So she wasn't trying to kill him or anything, she did try to save him, mainly for Thor's sake. Just wanted to say that first.   
> Secondly, yeah, sorry about this. It was planned out from the beginning that Loki would still fall though, so this was always going to happen. Hey, he's not dead though! What happens to Loki next won't come up for a bit though, just forewarning.   
> Also I apologize in advance for the next chapter. It gets better after that though, I promise.


	17. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to earth and Frigga looks to the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I really wanted this part to be separate from the next part of the story. No beta as usual, so let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them. Also, I've started school again, so the updates will be a bit more spread out now. I'll still update as much as I can, but I'm going to be really busy so sorry in advance for that! Otherwise, hope you enjoy:)

Tony was waiting when Thor touched down, with Fan… something at his side. Tony hadn’t bothered to remember the man’s name when Loki mentioned it. 

“Thor.” Tony sighed in relief. “What happened, where’s Loki?”

“Tyr was defeated.” Thor said.

“Okay, then is Loki up there dealing with the aftermath?” Tony asked.

“Not exactly.” Thor replied.

“Then where is he?” Tony asked.

“I do not know.” Thor said. 

“What do you mean that you don’t know!?” Tony snapped.

“Tyr pulled him into the void.” Fan-something said, stepping forward.

“The void?” Tony asked, stomach clinching in horror. “Then, he’s, he’s…”

“No!” Thor exclaimed.

The god pulled out the ring his brother had given him and stepped forward to place it in Tony’s hand.

“His magic still calls out through this.” Thor said.

“But he’s lost in something called a void.” Tony said softly, clutching the ring close to his heart.

“No one has returned from it.” Fan-something said. “We didn’t know that anyone could survive it, but Loki knows the paths of the world. Of everyone he’s the most likely to come back!”

“But you still lost him.” Tony said.

“I…” Thor began.

“You promised.” Tony hissed.

“I know.” Thor said.

“Why should I trust anything you say then?” Tony asked. 

“He’s my brother!” Thor exclaimed. “If I could get him back I would!”

“Then you’re useless.” Tony said. “I’ll save him myself.”

“What can you do that all of Asgard cannot?” Fan-something said.

“I’m Tony Stark.” Tony said. “I’ve been doing what people called impossible since I was four years old.”

“We’ll search for him, perhaps mother will be able to see him.” Thor offered.

“I think I’ll stick with the people I trust.” Tony said, anger rolling through him.

Tony logically knew that he wasn’t being fair to Thor, but Loki was gone and he needed to take that pain out on someone. Thor was just a scapegoat.

“I’ll find Loki.” Tony said. “You just stay out of my way.”

So Tony left the gods standing there and headed home. He had a god to find.

-

Thor watched his brother’s love fly off in his metal suit sadly.

He knew that Tony was just in pain and didn’t mean those things, but Thor still agreed to a degree.

He’d been standing right there and hadn’t been able to do a damn thing to save his little brother. Thor looked down at the runes burned into the ground and steeled himself. No, he’d save his brother.  
Tony would search and Thor would assist Frigga as well as he could while they waited on the All Father to awaken.

Then perhaps his father would be able to save Loki.

Thor looked to the sky and called upon Heimdall to return him home, mentally apologizing to Jane as he did so.

He had to save his brother, she would understand.

-  
Frigga searched the stars for her youngest, but saw nothing.

She reached out far and wide and didn’t feel her little boy.

She stretched her magic as far as it would go, but Loki was nowhere to be seen.

Either Loki wasn’t calling to her, or…

Loki’s presence was being blocked.

Frigga looked down at her husband with wide, scared eyes.

“Please don’t let us fail you again.” Frigga whispered.

A single tear splashed down on Odin’s cheek.

The All Father opened his eye.


	18. Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet up on the Heli-carrier and Tony is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Happy holidays! Sorry for the long wait, hope this is okay. No beta as usual, so let me know if there's any mistakes and I'll fix them. I'm going on vacation, but I'll do my best to update by New years. Otherwise enjoy!

It had been almost a year and Tony hadn’t seen a single Asgardian. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. 

Thor wasn’t dropping by for a visit no matter how much Tony screamed at the sky and he’d never been more glad that he owned a building that tall before. At least no one would think he was crazier than the general public already did.

Pepper was trying to get him to do literally anything but try to create a way to Asgard. So he built the new tower. He only gave himself twelve percent credit, without Pepper it never would have happened. 

Agent Coulson showing up was an interesting twist, Pepper smiled and left him to the new project. She was hoping it’d be a distraction from his moping.

It did the exact opposite.

Seeing Doctor Banner hulk out was amazing and interesting to say the least. Tony immediately wanted to invite the man over.

The Captain brought up painful memories, he couldn’t watch him long.

Thor was interesting to watch seeing as Tony was there for most of it. It was weird to see himself fighting alongside the Asgardians. It was painful to see Loki there, proud and powerful.

Tony went along with it, going to find the mysterious invader that had stolen the hawk and upset the Black Widow so much.

Tony was going along with it, heading off to help Captain America in Germany when he heard.

He almost crashed when he landed…

Because there he was, fighting with the Captain.

Tony felt like crying, because even though his love was standing right in front of him, Loki wasn’t really there.

Tony knew Loki and this man was not the one he loved. 

He didn’t hesitate to knock the man out and if that wasn’t evidence that this wasn’t Loki then nothing would prove it.

The ride back was far from comfortable.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Tony said because he couldn’t stand the awkward silence anymore.

“Thanks.” Captain said shortly.

Then there was more silence. Well, that was a great conversation. The super assassin flying the plane would be better conversation than the super solider. 

The Captain was busy staring at Tony’s boyfriend though. That was another thing that bugged Tony. Loki hadn’t really looked at Tony since they had captured him and when he did there hadn’t been any recognition.

Of course then Thor finally showed up and immediately pulled Loki out of the moving plane. So, still the act before ask type then.

Tony went after him, the Captain shouting about a plan at him.

“I have a plan of attack.” Tony sighed. “Avoid any attacking.”

Then Tony jumped out of the plane. It didn’t take him long to find the brothers, Loki looked to be ranting and Thor looked like he was going to strangle his brother.

Tony dragged Thor away before he could touch Loki and dropped him a bit further into the forest.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Thor!?” Tony snapped.

“Man of iron?” Thor asked in surprise.

“Yes!” Tony snapped. “Why are you attacking your brother?”

“He has attacked your planet.” Thor pointed out.

“When have I cared about things like that?” Tony rolled his eyes.

Then he realized that he still had his helmet on and took it off so the rolled eyes could have more effect at a later date.

“Look, somethings wrong with Loki.” Tony sighed. “I don’t know what, but I’m going to find out.”

“I also wish to know where my brother has been.” Thor said.

“Well, let’s go get him and take him back to shield.” Tony said. “Then we can make sure nothing hurts him and he doesn’t hurt anyone else.”

“I will follow your lead.” Thor said. “Only because I know how much you care for my brother.”

“Hopefully I’ll do a better job protecting him this time than you did.” Tony said a bit coldly.

“Indeed.” Thor said softly.

“I’m amazed that you haven’t started a fight.” A voice said from behind them.

“Welcome to the show, Captain.” Tony sighed. “Thor, meet Captain America, Captain meet Thor.” 

“Another solider?” Thor asked.

“Indeed.” Tony said. “Now can we get your brother and go to the base before he walks away?”

They all looked up to see Loki looking down on them in amusement. 

“That he didn’t walk away really says something.” Tony muttered.

“He certainly wants to be captured.” Thor agreed. “That doesn’t bode well for anyone.”

Captain America ignored them, or more likely didn’t hear them as he was already most of the way to Loki.

“Let’s try not to screw this up.” Tony sighed.

-

“He wanted to be captured.” Natasha immediately said when they all were gathered at Fury’s table on the giant Heli-carrier that Pepper had insisted Tony build.

“Agreed.” Tony said. “Leaving the important question of why.”

“He wants to be here which means that he can escape.” Thor said.

“So his plan requires him to be here.” Tony said. “Or, well, whoever’s plan this is.”

“Whoever’s plan?” Natasha asked sharply.

“Well, it’s certainly not Loki’s.” Tony said.

“Why do you say so?” Bruce asked.

“It’s not his style.” Thor and Tony said together.

“How would you know?” Steve asked Tony.

“I think I know my Prince better than you.” Tony said. 

“Your Prince?” Bruce asked, surprised.

“They were lovers.” Thor said. “Before Loki fell.”

“Still.” Tony said stubbornly. 

“When we get him back.” Thor agreed.

Bruce looked mildly surprised, the agents didn’t look the least bit surprised and Steve looked shocked.

“So, shall we figure this out so I can get him back from whatever snatched Loki’s brain?” Tony asked.

“Indeed!” Thor exclaimed in excitement. 

“This is going to be a long day.” Natasha muttered.

Tony smiled a bit.


	19. The ridiculous escape plan that is not Loki’s work, it’s insulting honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki escapes, Steve finds out some interesting things about the future, and Tony and Loki finally come face to face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly I'm not completely happy with the way this turned out, but I wasn't re-writing it again. So... here you go. As usual no beta, so let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them.   
> On another note, I don't plan to continue this into Winter Solider, so while I am going to hint about a Steve/Bucky relationship; Bucky is very, VERY unlikely to actually be in the story. Just so you know that in advance. I'm still in my condensed summer classes, so updates will continue to be very slow for the next five or so weeks. Sorry about that, but college comes first.   
> Next chapter will finish the battle in New York. Otherwise I hope you enjoy the chapter:)

Natasha went to talk to Loki while Tony joined Bruce in locating the Tesseract. Steve still seemed a little hung up on Tony’s relationship status, so he dragged the super solider and big brother along.

“How did you manage to keep that out of the papers?” Bruce asked.

Tony laughed at that.

“Loki is a magic user, it wasn’t hard.” Tony replied.

“Aye, Loki is a master of lies and deception.” Thor agreed.

“Which is why this whole thing is very obviously not his plan.” Tony nodded. “It’s a bit insulting honestly.”

“He’s a man though.” Steve finally spit out.

“Yes…?” Bruce said questioningly.

“But, that’s illegal.” Steve said quietly. 

“Well, it’s not legal to marry in all fifty states yet, but I’d give it a few years and we’ll get there.” Tony shrugged. “It’s been legal in New York since 2011, which is only a year or so, but it’s a start.”

“Why do you ask?” Bruce said a tad suspiciously.

“I haven’t been caught up yet, no one thought to mention that.” Steve said.

Then he grinned.

“It took them long enough.” Steve said.

“As interesting as all this is, we have a bit bigger issues.” Tony frowned.

“Meaning?” Bruce sighed.

“SHIELD hasn’t been completely honest about the Tesseract, surprise, surprise.” Tony said.

“What?” Steve frowned. “How do you know?”

“I’ve had JARVIS hacking their files since we hit the bridge.” Tony replied.

“Setting aside my disagreement with that for a moment...” Steve said stiffly. “What are they doing with it?”

“Making weapons. Something called phase two.” Tony replied. “Say, isn’t that what HYDRA did?” 

“Yes.” Steve growled.

“I can’t tell you anything else yet.” Tony said. “Give me a minute.”

“I’ll be back.” Steve said as he stormed out of the room.

“Anyone else I’d laugh, but he might actually beat JARVIS.” Tony said.

“For mortals to play with what they don’t understand… it’s very dangerous.” Thor frowned.

“It’s human nature.” Tony laughed. “All scientists are naturally curious, do know how many have been killed by their experiments? No, studying the Tesseract doesn’t surprise me. Making weapons is simply the next step for places like SHIELD.”

Thor still frowned.

Steve abruptly stormed in, followed shortly by Fury, and a massive argument began. Bruce picked up the staff and looked ready to snap.

Natasha picked that moment to sound the alert, moments too late.

Then they were under attack.

“Put on the suit!” Steve shouted.

“Yep.” Tony replied as everyone scattered.

By the end Coulson was dead, Barton was back to normal, Bruce and Thor were gone and the helicarrier had almost crashed. 

“Well that went well.” Tony sighed.

“We’re still in the sky.” Steve offered.

“Agent is dead.” Tony said dryly. “My Prince is missing, so is his brother, and our best chance at finding the Tesseract is also missing.”

“You worked with him.” Steve pointed out.

“I’m an electrical engineer and physicist.” Tony replied. “I know a bit about gamma radiation, but I’m no expert in that field. Not to mention how much equipment was destroyed.”

“So we wait to see where Loki shows up next?” Steve sighed.

“No, we look at it and think.” Tony said. “Don’t just sit around! Where do you think Loki would be directed to go?”

“I- I don’t know.” Steve replied, blinking in surprise at Tony’s mood change.

“Think! Loki’s controller, he’s acting like a full tilt diva.” Tony said. “He wants to be the center of attention, to have his name written across the sky- son of a bitch.”

“What?” Steve asked.

“I know where he’s going.” Tony replied. “Grab the wonder twins and get a jet.”

“Where is he going?” Steve called after Tony as he watched the man hurry away.

“My tower!” Tony shouted back.

-

Tony was a bit nervous as he approached his tower. It would be the first time he’d seen Loki face to face in almost a year.

But it wouldn’t really be his lover.

Tony watched as Loki looked up at him, grinning viciously before he walked inside Tony’s tower.

Tony set down and took the suit off, taking a deep breath as he walk in, heading to the bar.

“Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity.” Loki said and Tony’s heart skipped a beat at hearing that voice again after so long.

“Actually I’m planning to threaten you.” Tony replied.

“You should have left your armor on for that.” Loki replied.

“Yeah, it’s seen a bit of mileage and you’ve got the glow stick of destiny.” Tony shrugged. “Would you like a drink?”

“Stalling me won’t change anything.” Loki said.

“No, no threatening.” Tony reminded him.

Loki’s blue eyes were dull, but the smile was so familiar.

It gave Tony a bit of hope that Loki was still there, just below the surface.

“No drink? You’re sure? I’m having one.” Tony said as Loki walked over to one of the windows.

“The Chitari are coming, nothing will change that.” Loki said. “What have I to fear?”

“The Avengers.” Tony replied.

Loki looked confused. His Loki wouldn’t have.

“That’s what we’re calling ourselves. Sort of like a team. Earth’s mightiest heroes kind of thing.” Tony answered the creatures unspoken question.

“Yes, I’ve met them.” Loki replied.

“Yeah, it takes us a while to get any traction, I’ll give you that one.” Tony smirked. “But, let’s do a head count here.”

Loki frowned.

“Your brother, the demigod.” Tony began.

Loki scowled and turned back towards the window.

“Super solider, living legend who kind of lives up to the legend.” Tony continued, quietly slipping his bracelets on. “A man with breathtaking anger management issues.”

Loki’s smile returned, and Tony nearly grinned back.

“A couple of master assassins, and you… you’ve managed to piss off every single one of them.” Tony said. 

“That was the plan.” Loki replied.

“Not a great plan.” Tony shot back. “When they come, and they will, they’ll come for you.”

Tony stepped out from behind the bar and approached Loki.

“I have an army.” Loki said.

“We have a Hulk.” Tony replied.

“I thought the beast had wandered off.” Loki said with a hint of sarcasm.

“You’re missing the point.” Tony sighed. “There is no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it’s too much, but it’s all on you. Cause if we can’t protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we’ll avenge it.”

“How will your friends have time for me when they’re so busy fighting you?” Loki asked.

The scepter didn’t work.

And then Tony was flying out the window.

He gave a sigh of relief when the suit caught him and shot back up to hover before Loki.

“And there’s one other person you pissed off.” Tony said. “His name was Phil.”

Loki raised his scepter, but Tony was faster.

“Sorry, Love.” Tony muttered. “I’ll get you out of this.”

And then the battle began.


End file.
